THAT BABY
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun yang belum menikah dan Sungmin yang sudah memiliki seorang bayi? Tidak pintar membuat Summary. Baca saja! Jangan lupa RnRnya. KYUMIN/GS
1. Chapter 1

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

"SangYoonnie, jangan kesana sayang. Nanti yoonnie basah semua" ujar seorang yeoja pada bayi laki-laki yang tengah merangkak mendekati sebuah kolam ikan.

Yeoja itupun beranjak mendekati sang bayi dan menggendongnya ke dalam.

"Yoonnie main dengan hyungie dan nuna dulu ya" ujarnya seraya menurunkan sang bayi.

Terlihat disana ada tiga anak kecil berumuran 3 tahunan. Seorang yeoja dan dua lainnya namja.

"Hyungdeul, nuna, Yoonnie boleh ikut bermain bersama ne?" tanya sang yeoja kepada tiga balita tersebut.

Tiga anak itupun menoleh dan dengan sekejap mengerubungi bayi namja yang bingung itu.

"Yoonnie, main boneka cama nuna yuk!" ajak sang yeoja kecil.

"Aniyo, Yoonnie main mobil-mobilan cama hyung caja" ajak salah satu namja kecil yang diikuti anggukan namja kecil lainnya.

"Kalian culang, kemalin Yoonnie kan cudah belmain mobil-mobilan dengan kalian" sang yeoja kecil tak terima. Mungkin karena dia tidak memiliki teman bermain.

Sang bayi bernama lengkap Choi Sang Yoon itupun semakin bingung mendengar perdebatan tiga anak yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sudah, sudah,,, hari ini Yoonnie main bersama Ji Eun nuna saja. Adil bukan?" ujar yeoja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu pada empat balita itu.

Tiga balita berumur tiga tahun itu kembar. Ya, mereka kembar namun tidak identik. Dua namja bernama Yoon Ji Hoon dan Yoon Ji Woon, dan satu yeoja bernama Yoon Ji Eun.

Ketika pertama kali orang melihat mereka, pasti tak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka kembar, karena dilihat dari wajah mereka, tak ada satupun yang memiliki rupa yang sama. Namun, dilihat dari tingkah laku mereka, dapat dipastikan kalau mereka bersaudar.

"Nuna?" tanya SangYoon bingung.

"Ne, sangyoonnie. Nuna" jawab Sungmin.

Ji Eunpun mengajak Sangyoon bermain boneka bersamanya, meninggalkan dua saudara kembarnya.

"Umma pergi dulu, Yoonnie. Jangan nakal!" pamit Sungmin pada bayi namja yang kini sibuk dengan boneka pororo yang diberikan Ji Eun.

"Ahjumma pergi dulu ya Hoonnie, titip Yoonnie ne?" Sungmin beralih menatap namja tertua yang ada dihadapannya.

Kemudian, Sungminpun beranjak menuju dapur. Disana terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah mempersiapkan makanan.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" tanya wanita itu.

"Baik-baik saja umma. Mereka sedang bermain" jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, bantu umma memasak" ujar sang wanita.

"Ne" dengan patuh, Sungminpun ikut membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tengah 'umma'nya lakukan.

Merekapun larut dalam pekerjaan mereka.

.  
.

-KYUMIN-

.  
.

"Cepatlah cari calon istri Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tak ingat berapa umurmu sekarang? Umma juga sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu" oceh seorang wanita paruh baya pada anak semata wayangnya yang tengah asyik bermain PS.

"Umma tinggal duduk diam dirumah saja. Besok akan kubawakan bayi untuk umma" ujar sang anak tanpa beban. Bahkan namja itu tak melirik sedikitpun pada ummanya yang duduk disampingnya. Pandangannya seolah terambil sepenuhnya pada layar dihadapannya.

PLETAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Bukan itu maksud umma" ujar sang ibu setelah menggeplak kepala anaknya.

Karena merasa permainannya terganggu, namja itupun mematikan layar TV dihadapannya, kemudian memutar badannya menghadap sang ibu yang merengut kesal.

"Jadi, maksud umma apa?" tanya sang namja dibuat sesabar mungkin.

"Maksud umma, cepat bawa calon menantu untuk umma" jawab sang ibu seraya tersenyum dipaksakan. Menahan marah mungkin.

"Tidak bisa umma" ujar Kyuhyun, sang anak.

"APA KATAMU?!" bentak sang ibu, Heechul.

"Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini, umma" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu, kau membiarkan umma menunggumu membawa calon istri? Bagaimana kalau waktu umma sudah tidak lama lagi? Bagaimana kalau umma tidak sempat untuk melihat pernikahanmu? Bagaimana kalau umma tidak sempat menimang anakmu? Bagaimana kalau..." belum sempat Heechul melanjutkan kalimatnya yang dibumbui nada mendramatisir itu, sang anak menyela terlebih dahulu.

"CUKUP UMMA. Biar kupikirkan terlebih dahulu" ujarnya seraya berdiri, kemudian meninggalkan sang umma yang menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Awas saja kalau menatuku tak segera kau bawa kemari" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Cup

"YA!" Heechulpun terkesiap tatkala seorang namja tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya.

"Kau apakan lagi anakmu itu?" tanya namja itu.

"Dia juga anakmu, tuan Cho Hangeng!" ujar Heechul kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya... Kau apakan anakku itu?" tanya Hangeng sekali lagi.

"Anakmu itu hanya kusuruh untuk segera membawa menantu untuk kita. Hanya itu saja" jawab Heechul.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana sifat anakku itu? Jangan dipaksakan terus menerus" ujar Hangeng memberi nasehat.

"Tapi, aku sudah tak sabar menimang cucu" ujar Heechul memelas.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat Heechul kecil saja. Mudah bukan?" tawar Hangeng dengan seringai dibibirnya.

PLAK

Heechulpun menepuk keras kepala suaminya yang mesum itu.

"Kau pikir umurmu itu sudah berapa?!" kesalnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hangenpun menggendong istrinya ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka.

"Tak boleh ada penolakan" bisiknya.

"YA!"

.

-KYUMIN-

.

"Siwonnie-ah" panggil seorang yeoja.

"Ne?" tanggap Siwon, sang namja.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku?" tanya sang yeoja.

"Segera, Kibummie" jawab Siwon.

"Mau menunggu apa lagi?" sungut Kibum kesal.

"Menunggu restu dari umma. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana rasa sayang umma pada Sungmin?" ujar Siwon beralasan.

"Ara, ara.. Aku akan membuat Ummamu lebih menyayangiku dari pada sungmin" ujar Kibum bersemangat.

"Good baby! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Tapi jangan sampai Umma membenci Sungmin, ne?" pesan Siwon.

"Yes, Captain!" patuh Kibum.

Merekapun tertawa bersama saat itu. Memandang takjub sinar mentari yang berada dihadapan mereka. Menyambut malam yang akan tiba.

.

-Kyumin-

.

TBC/END?

Maaf kalo pendek. Maklum, masih chapter 1...

and

jangan lupa RnRnya! wajib itu. ;-)  



	2. Chapter 2

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

"Hari ini umma akan mengunjungi Minnie dan Yoonnie. Kau tak mau ikut?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya bernama lengkap Choi Jaejoong pada putera tunggalnya yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon.

"Ne umma. Wonnie juga sudah merindukan Yoonnie" jawab Siwon.

Ya, tentu saja yang dirindukannya hanyalah bayi kecil nan menggemaskan itu.

Jaejoongpun mendesah kecewa. "Tak adakah cara agar kalian rujuk kembali?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa.

"Jangan terlalu berharap itu akan terjadi umma. Kami sudah memutuskan kalau inilah pilihan yang terbaik" ujar Siwon mantap.

Sang ibupun menampakkan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Padahal umma sudah sangat menyayangi Minnie seperti anak umma sendiri. Minnie manis, cantik, dan pandai memasak. Apa lagi yang kurang darinya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak cukup hanya itu umma. Wonnie juga menyayangi Minnie, tapi hanya sebatas rasa sayang kakak terhadap adik, tidak lebih" jawab Siwon memberi penjelasan pada ibunya.

"Kalau umma menginginkannya sebagai anak umma, angkat saja Minnie sebagai anak umma" lanjutnya.

Jaejoongpun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi gemas, termasuk namja di depannya itu.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti ummaku tidak cantik lagi loh!" goda Siwon seraya mencubit gemas pipi sang umma yang masih kencang itu.

Kemudian, Siwonpun menarik lembut lengan ibunya menuju tempat mobilnya berada.

Setelah mereka menaiki mobil bermerk ternama tersebut, Siwonpun melajukan mobilnya di jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang. Memang ini pukul 10 pagi, jelas saja kalau para penduduk tengah membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Selama menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam lebih itu, akhirnya dua orang itu tiba di sebuah rumah yang didepannya tertulis jelas "Panti Asuhan Gangnam". #namanya itu ngarang loh.

Siwonpun keluar dari mobil, dilanjutkan dengan membuka pintu samping mobilnya untuk sang ibu, layaknya seorang pangeran.

"Kaja" ujar Jaejoong bersemangat.

Jaejoongpun mendahului Siwon masuk ke rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Leeteuk-ah!" sapa Jaejoong saat dengan kebetulan sang sahabat, Leeteuk, tengah berjalan melewatinya.

"Ya! Choi Jaejoong!" sapa Leeteuk yang terlihat girang itu.

Merekapun melepas rindu mereka dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain, tanpa memperdulikan namja tampan yang berada di dekat mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, merekapun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kemudian Leeteuk menggiring Jaejoong ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Siwonpun hanya bisa mengekori dua sahabat itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong perhatian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" jawab Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" lanjutnya.

"Semakin buruk semenjak Minnie dan Yoonnie tak berada di rumahku lagi" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada semenyedihkan mungkin.

Siwonpun hanya mencibir saja mendengar pengakuan sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah kemari. Minnie dan Yoonnie pasti juga merindukanmu" ujar Leeteuk.

"Inginku sih juga begitu" balas Jaejoong.

"Ah, Minnie kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sedang kerja. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau yang menghidupi kami disini hanyalah bantuan dari donatur dan juga kerja keras Minnie" jawab Leeteuk.

Jaejoongpun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Leeteuk rasakan.

"Suamimu belum dibebaskan juga, ne?" tanya Jaejoong prihatin akan kehidupan sahabatnya itu.

Leeteukpun hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan pengacara terhebat di Seoul atau menebus suamimu agar keluar dari jeruji besi itu?" tawar Jaejoong.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong menawarkan bantuannya, dia tak akan puas sebelum sahabatnya itu menerima bantuannya.

Bahkan bukan hanya Jaejoong saja, Sungminpun sudah berusaha keras membujuk Leeteuk, namun semuanya menuai hasil yang sama, penolakan.

"Mianhae Jaejoongie, aku tak bisa" tolak Leeteuk halus.

Jaejoongpun menggenggam telapak tangan sahabatnya itu. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan-sungan menanyakannya padaku" ujarnya lembut.

Ditengah suasana yang seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja keluarlah sesosok bayi namja yang tengah merangkak menuju pintu depan.

Siwon yang melihatnyapun langsung saja mengejar bayi yang tengah merangkak dengn cepat itu.

Hap!

Sebelum tubuh kecil itu sampai ke tanah, Siwonpun dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh itu.

Jelas saja keluarlah protes yang ditujukan untuk orang yang mengangkatnya.

"Nyayayayanyanya!" protesnya tak jelas.

Siwonpus membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. "Annyeong, Yoonnie!" sapa Siwon ramah.

"Papapapapapapa!" sapa bayi itu semangat seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon pelan.

Siwonpun memeluk erat bayi itu. Meluapkan rasa rindunya pada sang bayi.

"Appa merindukan Yoonnie" bisiknya tepat pada telinga kecil itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sangyoon, sang bayi, dia terlihat girang berada di pelukan ayahnya.

Siwonpun melangkah kembali menuju sofa tempatnya tadi duduk dan diabaikan.

Sedangkan Sangyoon, bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Siwon, seraya tangan kecilnya memainkan jari besar milik Siwon.

"Aigoo! Cucu halmonie, sini sayang sama halmonie!" ujar Jaejoong setelah menyadari kalau Siwon tak datang sendiri.

Sangyoonpun hanya 'iya-iya' saja saat Jaejoong mengambil alih dirinya.

"Lihatlah! Pipimu sekarang semakin menggelembung saja!" ujar Jaejoong seraya mengelus pipi tembam Sangyoon.

Sangyoon tertawa, menampakkan matanya yang bak bulan sabit, serta lesung pipinya.

Jaejoong yang gemas itu sekarang dengan ganas menciumi wajah namja kecil nan tampan itu.

"Umma, kasihan Yoonnie" ujar Siwon tak terima anaknya akan mendapat bekas lipstik merah dari sang halmonie.

"Habisnya Yoonnie lucu sekali. Bahkan umma ingin menggigit pipi bulatnya ini" balasnya.

"Ya! Kalau umma sampai melakukannya awas saja" peringat Siwon.

"Aish, kau tak sopan sekali pada ummamu, Wonnie" ujar Leeteuk.

Siwonpun hanya pasrah saja mau dikatakan apa oleh sahabat ummanya itu. Toh, yang dikatakannya untuk kebaikannya juga bukan?

"Seharusnya, kau harus lebih bisa sopan lagi Siwonnie. Jaga ucapanmu. Jangan sampai ibumu yang ganas ini mengutukmu menjadi tidak tampan lagi" nasehat Leeteuk lembut disertai kekehan.

Jaejoongpun tak terima dikatakan ganas oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Ya! Aku ini tidak ganas!" sanggahnya.

"Tapi brutal" balas Leeteuk dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Hahahahaha" tawapun pecah saat itu juga.

Jaejoongpun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Bahkan Sangyoonpun ikut tertawa melihat dua orang itu tertawa.

Percakapan ringan itu terus berjalan hingga waktunya makan siang tiba.

"Jaejoongie, bantu aku memasak makan siang untuk anak-anak, ne?" mohon Leeteuk setelah melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding.

"Tentu saja. Yoonnie dengan appa dulu, ne?" ujar Jaejoong seraya memberikan Sangyoon pada ayahnya.

Siwonpun menerima Sangyoon dengan senang hati.

"Kita main di luar saja ne, Sangyoonnie!" ajak Siwon seraya menggendong tubuh ringan Sangyoon.

Bayi kecil itu terlihat begitu antusias tatkala sang ayah menggendongnya keluar. Sebenarnya hal itulah yang diinginkan bayi itu sejak tadi.

Dengan semangat, Sangyoon menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kolam ikan yang ada di halaman depan rumah.

"Yoonnie mau kesana?" tanya Siwon yang dijawab dengan tawa girang sang bayi.

Menurut, Siwonpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kolam ikan itu. Kemudian berjongkok dan menurunkan Sangyoon dari gendongannya setelah sampai didekat kolam.

Tentu saja Siwon tidak melepaskan Sangyoon begitu saja. Dia cukup pintar untuk memegangi bayi yang bahkan berjalanpun belum bisa.

"Lihat Yoonnie, itu namanya ikan mas. Dan yang itu teratai air" tunjuk Siwon pada ikan berwarna oranye yang tengah berenang-renang di air dan bunga teratai yang mengapung diatas air.

Sangyoonpun menanggapinya dengan semangat. Dia mengoceh tak jelas seraya ikut menunjuk apa yang ditunjuk ayahnya.

"Kapan oppa datang?" suara lembut itu menginterupsi kegiatan antar ayah-anak itu.

"Sudah dari tadi" jawab Siwon pada yeoja yang ikut berjongkok seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa pulang cepat!" sungut yeoja itu terlihat kesal.

Siwonpun mengacak-acak rambut sang yeoja yang telah rapi itu, membuat sang pemilik rambut cemberut tak terima, kemudian merapikan rambutnya.

"Jangan seenaknya seperti itu! Walaupun kau sudah menjadi presdir muda, tapi jagalah sikapmu" nasehat Siwon.

"Mamamamamamama!" panggil bayi yang berada di dekat mereka.

Sangyoon menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kolam dan mengatakah hal yang absurd, seoalah memberitahu sang yeoja akan hal yang diketahuinya.

"Kalau ada appa, pasti Yoonnie melupakan umma. Tidak adil" sungut sang yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ayahnya" ujar Siwon bangga.

"Tapi aku ibunya" sanggah Sungmin tak terima.

"Nyayayanyanya!" teriak Sangyoon masih dengan semangat yang belum pudar itu.

"Hahahahaha" dua insan itu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak mereka.

Sementara itu, di dapur yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam ikan, terdapat dua orang wanita yang tengah sibuk memasak seraya menatap tiga manusia yang berada di dekat kolam ikan itu.

"Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia" ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum miris.

"Ne, kau benar. Bahkan mereka juga tertawa bersama" tambah Leeteuk.

"Andai saja Minnie masih menjadi menantuku" ujar Jaejoong berharap.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi, Joongie. Wonnie kan sudah memiliki Kibum" sanggah Leeteuk.

"Tapi, aku tak menyukainya. Minnie jauuuuuuh lebih baik dari yeoja itu" curhat Jaejoong.

Leeteukpun menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tak menyukainya karena Siwon lebih memilihnya ketimbang Minnie bukan? Cobalah membuka hatimu untuknya" nasehat Leeteuk.

Jaejoongpun tak membalas perkataan Leeteuk dan lebih memilih untuk memotong-motong sayuran segar.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

"Kyu, ikut umma membeli sesuatu" ajak wanita cantik yang tengah memoles wajahnya pada putera tunggalnya yang tengah berguling-guling di kasur milik orang tuanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak namja tampan yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya sang anak.

Terlihat jelas kalau namja tampan itu menolak ajakan sang ibu. Ajakan disini artinya mengantar.

"Memangnya siapa lagi anak umma selain kau?!" jawab sang umma pedas.

"Arra, arra" dengan patuh, namja bernama Kyuhyun itupun berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya tentu saja.

_skip time_

"Untuk apa semua ini umma?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Pasalnya semua yang dibeli ibunya ini berlebihan. Ada bahan-bahan makanan, ada pakaian untuk anak kecil, dan juga masih banyak lagi.

"Ada yang masih kurang Kyu" ujar Heechul, sang umma.

"Aigoo, umma gila! Bahkan ini sudah tiga trolley penuh umma!" gerutu Kyuhyun keras.

"Ya! Beraninya kau mengataiku gila!" kesal sang ibu dibumbui pukulan 'sayang' di kepala sang anak.

Dan merekapun kembali melanjutkan acara belanja mereka, ah lebih tepatnya acara belanja sang ibu.

"Umma mau menyantuni anak-anak di panti asuhan, Kyu. Perusahaan kita kan baru saja meluncurkan produk baru, hitung-hitung sedekah" cerita Heechul disela acara belanjanya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya" ujar Kyuhyun mengerti.

Setelah acara belanja yang terjadi kurang lebih satu jam itu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul kini berada di mobil Kyuhyun melaju menuju panti asuhan yang dimaksudkan Heechul.

"Umma dengar kalau sahabat umma yang mengelola panti asuhan itu" ujar Heechul.

"Dan katanya, disana ada seorang gadis cantik. Yah, walaupun dia janda beranak satu" lanjutnya.

"Maksud umma apa?! Mana mungkin aku menikahi janda, beranak satu pula" balas Kyuhyun tak terima.

Dalam otaknya terpikir seorang yeoja tua yang pendek, gendut, dan tak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali.

"Mungkin saja bukan? Mantan suaminya saja seorang namja tampan kaya raya" ujar Heechul masih kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Aish! Dimana-mana janda tetaplah janda. Mungkin dia istri tua, sehingga suaminya memutuskan menceraikannya dan mencari istri muda yang cantik" Ujar Kyuhyun membayangkan sosok sang 'janda tua'.

"Awas saja kalau kau menyukainya! Umma tak segan-segan menikahkanmu secepatnya dengannya. Apalagi ada bonus satu cucu" peringat sang umma.

"Jangan berharap lebih umma" ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Heechulpun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang sahabat yang katanya mengelola panti asuhan.

"Teukie-ah! ini aku, Cho Heechul yang cantik! ...Kudengar kau mengelola panti asuhan ne?... Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berkunjung sekalian bersedekah...Joongie juga disana? Dengan anaknya?... Jangan perbolehkan dia pulang dulu, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian!... Ne..." itulah sekilas percakapan yang hanya kita dengar dari satu sisi saja.

"Ternyata mantan suaminya juga ada disana Kyu" ujar Heechul kecewa.

"Mungkin mau memberi nafkah pada anaknya, umma" tebak Kyuhyun asal.

Merekapun sudah tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka lagi. Heningpun tercipta di dalam mobil itu.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


	3. Chapter 3

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 3

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

Kyuhyun pov

"Ah, sudah sampai Kyu. Kau ambil semua barang-barangnya!" ujar umma seraya keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Akupun tak terima, "Tapi umma, ini banyak sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa membawanya sendirian?" protesku.

Namun, naasnya, umma sudah masuk begitu saja ke bangunan bernama panti asuhan itu.

Aish, yang benar saja? Aku yang tampan ini harus membawa barang-barang yang begitu banyak ini sendirian? Yang benar saja!

Akupun keluar dari mobil kemudian melangkah masuk ke area panti asuhan itu, bermaksud menyusul umma.

Aigoo, ada anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman. Aku jadi ingin bermain juga. Kekekeke

Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ada sesuatu yang menepuk-nepuk sepatuku.

Apa ini?!

Kuarahkan pandanganku kearah bawah, dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang bayi kecil yang menjadi pelakunya.

Segera saja kuangkat bayi kecil itu.

Aigoo, kasihan sekali. Masih sekecil ini tapi sudah dibuang orang tuanya di panti asuhan. Malang sekali nasibmu,nak.

Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya. Hei, maksudku bukan dalam artian yang 'itu', dia masih kecil,dan lagi bayi ini namja, mana mungkin aku 'tertarik' padanya.

Kukecup pipi bulatnya bergantian.

Dia terlihat menggeliat senang, seraya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan kecilnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

Ah, memanggil umma-nya nanti saja. Kalau dia butuh, pasti akan memanggilku sendiri.

Kudekati beberapa anak yang tengah bermain di taman.

Bayi yang kugendong juga terlihat antusias saat melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain.

Kududukkan saja tubuhku di sebuah bangku yang terletak disana.

Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menemani anaknya yang tengah bermain?

Memang yang diucapkan umma ada benarnya juga. Seharusnya aku sudah mencari pasangan hidup diumurku yang sekarang. Aku kan juga ingin menemani anakku sendiri bermain.

"Nananananana!" ujar bayi dipangkuanku ini girang seraya menunjuk-nunjuk anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Kau juga ingin bermain bersama mereka?" tanyaku pada bayi yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya itu.

"Nanananana!" setelah memperhatikanku sekilas, bayi ini kembali mengoceh seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah yang sama.

Kuturunkan tubuh kecilnya, tapi aku masih memegang kedua ketiaknya.

Yah, sepertinya bayi ini belum bisa berjalan. Tak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku menuntunnya?

Kaki-kaki kecil itu menapak dengan gembiranya diatas rumput. Apa ini pertama kalinya dia mencoba berjalan?

Kakinya masih belum lihai dalam menapak. Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Lihat saja cara berjalannya yang terseok-seok ini, padahal aku masih memeganginya.

"Yoonnie!" seorang yeoja kecil berlari kemari.

"Ahjuci ciapa?" tanya yeoja kecil itu.

"Kenapa Yoonnie belcama ahjuci?" lanjutnya.

"Ahjussi ... eumm..." aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Apa aku harus mengenalkan diriku seperti ini, 'Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida' atau 'Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, namja paling tampan dan jenius se-korea'. Tidak, aku masih waras untuk tidak memperkenalkan diriku seperti itu di depan seorang gadis kecil sepertinya.

"Ahjussi hanya datang berkunjung, dan tadi ahjussi menemukan bayi ini disana" ujarku seraya menunjuk tempat dimana tadi aku menemukan bayi ini.

"Ooohh... Begitu lupanya(rupanya)" ujar anak itu mengangguk-angguk faham. Aigoo, seperti orang dewasa saja.

"Yoonnie mau main cama nuna?" tanya yeoja kecil itu pada bayi yang kupegang ini.

Hhh... Lelah juga membungkuk-bungkuk seperti ini.

"Nuna!" ujar bayi itu semangat.

Rupanya mereka sudah saling mengenal. Wajar saja, mereka hidup di ruang lingkup yang sama.

"Cha! Yoonnie main cama nuna!" ujar yeoja kecil itu.

Akupun melepas tanganku, dan membiarkan bayi itu merangkak mengikuti langkah yeoja kecil itu.

Ah, kasihan sekali. Celananya jadi kotor terkena rumput-rumput ini.

"Kau menginginkannya ya, Kyunnie?" suara pelan itu benar-benar mengagetkanku.

Akupun berbalik.

"Aish, umma mengagetkan saja!" sungutku kesal.

"Kau menginginkannya bukan?" umma tak menanggapi ucapanku dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Menginginkan? Menginginkan apa umma?" tanyaku linglung.

"Aish, tentu saja menginginkan anak. Apa lagi?! Makanya, cepatlah menikah!" jawab umma kesal.

"Kaja! Ambil barang-barangnya! Sudah umma suruh, malah kau abaikan!" lanjutnya seraya menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju ke arah mobil.

"Tapi, ini terlalu banyak untuk kubawa sendiri umma" keluhku sesampainya kami di dekat mobil.

"Yah ambil beberapa, lalu bawa kedalam, kemudian kemari lagi" saran umma.

Aih, itu sama saja aku yang membawanya sendirian!

"Cepat! Jangan main-main lagi!" seru umma karena aku hanya diam saja.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, akupun mengikuti perintah umma.

Dan yang umma lakukan hanya mengikutiku saja, tanpa membawa APAPUN.

"Ditaruh dimana umma?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di dalam.

"Disana saja" jawabnya seraya menunjuk salah satu sisi.

Ternyata bangunan ini tak kecil juga, yah lumayan lah.

Kuletakkan beberapa kardus yang tadi kubawa kearah yang umma tunjuk.

"Ya, seperti itu. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan? Umma mau menemui teman umma lagi. Kalau sudah selesai, pergilah ke dapur" perintah umma seenaknya.

Akupun hanya mengangguk saja. Hhh... Mana bisa seorang Cho Heechul dilawan.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang yang tadinya memenuhi mobilku, kini aku beranjak menuju dapur.

Walau tak ada yang memberitahuku dimana letak dapur, aroma yang masuk kedalam hidungku dengan sendirinya menuntunku menuju dapur.

Ahh~ aromanya benar-benar menggiurkan. Aku jadi lapar.

Dan benar, terlihat tiga orang yeoja paruh baya, termasuk umma juga, disana.

Sudah kutebak, umma hanya menata di meja makan saja, tak akan membantu memasak. Dapur berada satu ruangan dengan ruang makan, hanya dibatasi sebuah counter ditengahnya.

Akupun mendekat dan sedikit mencicipi hidangan yang disajikan di meja makan.

Eumm~ ini nikmat.

Namun, sebelum aku mengambilnya lagi, sebuah tangan sudah menepukku keras.

"Jangan mencomot seenaknya!" ujar umma seraya mendelik tajam.

Akupun hanya bisa meringis seraya mengelus tanganku yang terkena 'tepukan' umma.

"Leeteukie, Jaejoongie, ini anakku Cho Kyuhyun" ujar umma memperkenalkanku pada dua temannya yang sepertinya sudah selesai memasak.

Akupun membungkuk hormat kearah mereka.

Ah! Aku jadi ingat dengan ucapan umma tentang janda tadi. Apa mereka salah satunya? Yang benar saja!

Yah, mereka sih tak terlalu tua, sama seperti umma, dan tidak juga jelek, malah terkesan cantik diumur mereka yang sudah 'tak terlalu tua' itu. Tapi, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan yeoja yang umurnya sama seperti ibuku sendiri?! Mau dibawa kemana harga diri Tuan Muda Tampan Cho Kyuhyun ini?!

"Ah, kau anaknya Heechullie ya. Senang bertemu denganmu" ujar seorang wanita seraya menepuk bahuku.

Akupun hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

"Aigoo, jadi ini yang namanya Kyunnie? Yang dulu suka membawa spidol kemana-mana untuk membuat coretan dimanapun! Sekarang sudah setinggi dan setampan ini!" ujar wanita yang lain sedikit heboh.

Bahkan tangannya kini sudah berada di pipiku, mencubitnya dengan ganas.

"Sudahlah Jaejoongie, jangan cubit lagi dia. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sikap Heechullie kalau marah, pasti tak jauh beda dengan anak ini" ujar wanita kalem yang tadi menepuk bahuku.

Dan berhasil, wanita heboh ini sudah melepaskan cubitannya dari pipiku yang menggemaskan ini.

"YA! Apa maksudmu! Memang anak ini kurang ajar, tapi tak usah membawa-bawaku juga!" kesal umma yang sepertinya hanya membela dirinya sendiri saja.

Kamipun duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati makanan ini!

Terdengar suara ramai yang mengarah kemari. Dan benar saja, seketika juga kursi-kursi yang tadinya kosong kini terisi, tersisa tiga kursi lagi.

"Kalau sudah di ruang makan, tidak boleh ramai" ujar seorang yeoja manis yang baru saja datang bersama seorang namja dan bayi yang tadi kugendong di pelukannya.

Ya Tuhan! Betapa indahnya ciptaanMu kali ini! Wajahnya yang putih bersih, mata bulatnya yang sangat indah, rambut panjang yang diikatnya kebelakang, bibir merah merona, tubuh berisinya yang terkesan ehm sexy. Benar-benar sempurna!

Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau dia sudah menikah dengan namja disampingnya dan bayi itu anak mereka!

Tidak! Positif thinking Cho Kyuhyun!

Yeoja manis itu duduk di salah satu kursi dengan memangku bayi yang digendongnya, diikuti namja yang duduk disampingnya. Aish, mengganggu pemandangan saja namja itu!

"Lihatlah! Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia" bisik ahjumma heboh tadi pada umma yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Kata siapa?! Aku tak berfikir seperti itu! Yang ada, mereka terlihat seperti seorang nuna yang memangku adiknya beserta sang bodyguard yang melindungi mereka! Itu baru benar! Lihat saja postur tubuhnya yang layak menjadi bodyguard itu!

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Tapi lebih baik dengan anakku. Minnie manis sekali, aku kan juga ingin menjadikannya menantuku" tanggap umma dengan berbisik juga.

NAH! UMMA YANG TERBAIK!

"Jangan berbisik-bisik di meja makan" potong ahjumma kalem sebelum ahjumma heboh menanggapi ucapan umma.

"Ne" ujar mereka patuh. Sepertinya ahjumma kalem ini yang tertua dan dihormati.

Kami semuapun menikmati makan siang yang dihidangkan ahjumma-ahjumma tadi dengan tenang.

Yah, tak sepenuhnya tenang juga. Aku sedikit kesal dengan perbuatan dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu!

Yeoja manis yang tadi memangku bayi, kini menyuapi bayi yang berpindah ke pangkuan sang bodyguard. Sedangkan sang bodyguard tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Mereka mau membuatku cemburu apa!

Kupercepat makan siangku seraya menatap mereka kesal.

Makanan yang tadinya terasa nikmat itu kini terasa biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang spesial!

Huh, lebih baik aku keluar saja.

"Umma, aku mau menerima telfon dulu" ujarku seraya berpura-pura memegang ponselku.

"Terserah, asal kau tak meninggalkan umma pulang duluan" ujar umma kemudian kembali menikmati hidangan.

Akupun keluar dari ruang makan, ah lebih tepatnya keluar dari bangunan ini.

Menyendiri di taman sembari menunggu umma bukan hal yang buruk.

Akupun mengotak-atik ponselku, mencari sebuah nama yang terdapat pada kontakku.

Kuletakkan ponsel didekat telingaku, menunggu panggilan terjawab.

"Yoboseo, Qiannie" ujarku saat sudah terhubung.

.

Kyuhyun pov end~ .

_KYUMIN_

.  
Author pov~

.

"Minnie, Wonnie, ini Chullie ahjumma" ujar Leeteuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Makan siang telah selesai, dan kini anak-anak tengah menikmati tidur siang mereka, termasuk Sangyoon.

Sungmin dan Siwonpun membungkuk hormat pada wanita paruh baya itu. Kemudian mereka kembali duduk.

"Ah, kau manis sekali Sungminnie" puji Heechul.

Sungminpun hanya tersipu malu saja mendengar pujian dari Heechul, membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah.

"Aigoo, bukankah kau lebih tua dari anakku? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat masih muda? Tak seperti anakku yang cepat tua itu!" puji Heechul pada Sungmin serta mencela anaknya sendiri.

"Itu karena sifat tempramentalnya yang menurun darimu itu, makanya wajahnya tak awet muda" ejek Jaejoong sakartis.

Heechulpun cemberut menerima ejekan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Anak itu memang suka marah-marah tak jelas, tapi itu bukan dari gen-ku. Pasti dari gen si Cho tua itu" sangkal Heechul.

"Tak mungkin Cho Hangeng yang sabar dan lemah lembut itu menjadi tempramental, kecuali kalau dia sudah menikah denganmu. Kesabarannya sedang diuji. Hahahahaha!" ejek Jaejoong lagi, kini diiringi dengan tawa.

"Kenapa sih, kalau kalian bersama selalu saja bertengkar. Sudah-sudah" lerai Leeteuk LAGI.

"Lihatlah kelakuan ibumu ini Siwon-ah" lanjutnya lagi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum saja, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan ibunya yang memang seperti itu.

"Minnie-ya, jadilah menantu ahjumma. Kau benar-benar menantu idaman ahjumma" ucapan frontal Heechul yang tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut seketika.

"Apa maksudmu Minnie kau jadikan suami dari anakmu yang tempramental itu? Nanti bisa-bisa Sungmin disiksa setiap hari" ujar Jaejoong tajam.

Ya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap-sikap yang mereka masing-masing miliki. Dan tak ada yang memasukkannya kedalam hati bila ada yang mengejek atau apa.

"Kalau anak itu berani melakukannya, kucincang tubuhnya dan menjadikannya makanan kucing dia!" ujar Heechul sakartis.

"Tega sekali" ujar Leeteuk prihatin.

"Minnie hanya akan menjadi menantuku" ujar Jaejoong.

"Umma! Kami sudah bercerai" sanggah Siwon.

"Nah, Minnie mau kan menjadi menantu ahjumma?" tanya Heechul terkesan memaksa.

Sungminpun hanya diam saja, tak mampu berkata.

"Jangan memaksanya Chullie. Anakmu saja tak ada usaha" bisik Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku yakin dia menyukai Minnie" bisik balik Heechul.

"Lalu, kenapa dia terkesan cuek-cuek saja? Seharusnya dia berusaha mendekati Minnie" bisik Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri lah, harga diri anak itu setinggi matahari" ujar Heechul masih berbisik.

"Tapi, kau harus membujuknya. Kalau menjadi menantumu, aku tak masalah" bisik Jaejoong.

"Bantu Kyunnie mendapatkan Minnie. Aku benar-benar berharap Minnie menjadi menantuku segera"

Bisikan demi bisikan terlontar dari dua sahabat itu. Mereka melupakan fakta kalau mereka tak sendiri, ada tiga orang lainnya yang berada di hadapan mereka. Untung saja bisikan mereka tak sampai terdengar di telinga tiga orang itu.

"Lihatlah. Bukankah tadi mereka bertengkar? Dan sekarang malah bermesraan(?) begitu. Aneh sekali " ujar Leeteuk pelan pada Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Umma memang begitu, susah ditebak" balas Siwon.

"Tak jauh berbeda dengan nyonya Cho itu" tambah Leeteuk.

.

_KYUMIN_

.

"Kyu, kau tertarik dengan janda itu kan?" tanya Heechul.

Kini dua orang itu sudah duduk tenang diatas sofa di rumah mereka sambil menonton TV.

"Janda? Yang mana? Yang seumuran dengan umma itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa minat.

Yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sekarang ialah si ahjumma kalem dan si ahjumma heboh.

Heechulpun menggeplak keras kepala sang anak.

"Bodoh! Maksudmu Joongie dan Teukie? Mereka masih bersuami, bodoh!" ujarnya.

Kyuhyunpun mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi? Jandanya siapa?" tanyanya linglung.

Heechulpun kembali menatap layar TV dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja yeoja yang membawa bayi tadi" ujarnya kalem.

Kyuhyunpun melotot tajam dan beralih menatap ibunya.

"MWO!" teriaknya keras.

Heechulpun kembali menggeplak kepala sang anak karena perbuatannya.

"Jadi dia jandanya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tumben hanya diam saja ketika sang ibu memukulnya.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Dia sudah punya anak?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Bayi itu anaknya?" tanyanya lagi.

Heechul mengangguk, lagi.

Heechul menatap wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian mendekat.

"Dan namja yang disampingnya tadi itu mantan suaminya" bisik Heechul dengan nada menggoda.

"YA!" reflek, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas keras tangan Heechul yang memegang pipinya.

"MEREKA MANTAN SUAMI ISTRI?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang bernada seperti membentak.

"Iya, Kyunnie sayang" jawab Heechul menggoda anaknya yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu.

"DAN BAYI ITU ANAK MEREKA?!" kembali, Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada membentak.

"Benar, Kyunnie chagi" jawab Heechul dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"MEREKA RUJUK?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"TIDAK!" Heechul kini juga ikut membentak.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka terlihat akrab sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun kini dengan nada yang biasa.

"Mana umma tahu! Tanyakan sendiri pada mereka" jawab Heechul santai.

"Umma..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Nikahkan aku secepatnya dengan janda itu"

.  
_KYUMIN_

.

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


	4. Chapter 4

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 4

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

Kyuhyun pov

PLAK!

"YA! Apa yang umma lakukan?!" bentakku saat umma menampar pipiku keras.

Kuelus pelan pipi putih yang tak halus ini. Aish, sakit sekali. Dapat kupastikan pipiku ini memerah.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya?! Waktu di panti kau diam saja. Dasar anak bodoh!" kesal umma menatap tajam padaku.

"Mana mungkin umma!" ujarku kesal.

"Umma tahu. Harga dirimu itu setinggi matahari. Cih! Penakut" ejek umma blak-blakan.

Memang sih yang dikatakan umma kalau harga diriku itu setinggi matahari. Tapi, aku ini bukan penakut. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini penakut. Tadi aku hanya belum siap saja.

"Aku bukannya takut umma!" belaku.

"Penakut tetaplah penakut" ejek umma.

Aish! Umma suka sekali mengejek anaknya yang tampan ini.

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya umma.

Wanita yang berada dihadapanku ini terlihat begitu antusias.

"Mollayo umma" jawabku singkat.

Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" ujar umma dengan nada kesal.

"Seharusnya kau sudah punya rencana untuk mendekatinya" tambah umma dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Mendekatinya bagaimana?" tanyaku polos.

Hei, bahkan kami belum saling mengenal. Bahkan, namanyapun aku tak tahu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" omel umma dengan nada kesalnya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu nama janda itu, umma" ujarku.

"Aish, kenapa tak tanya dari tadi?! Namanya Sungmin, dulu Choi Sungmin, dan sekarang kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin. Umurnya umma tidak begitu mengerti, yang jelas dia lebih tua darimu" jelas umma.

Ah, Sungmin rupanya. Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Tapi, mana mungkin dia lebih tua dariku?! Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia begitu manis, dan juga tingginya juga yah begitulah, hehehe.

"Apa dia tengah dekat dengan seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Mana umma tahu hal yang sejauh itu" jawab umma.

"Umma payah" gumamku pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kesal umma seraya memukul kepalaku.

Ah, ternyata sakit juga.

Ting Tong~

Untung saja ada bel berbunyi, penyiksaan umma padaku berhenti.

"Siapa ya?" gumam umma pelan yang masih dapat kudengar.

Akupun hanya mengangkat bahuku, pertanda tak tahu.

"Bukakan!" perintah umma kejam.

"Kan ada pembantu umma" ujarku beralasan

Tepat setelah aku mengatakannya, seorang pembantu tiba-tiba datang.

"Ada nona Song bertamu" ujarnya sopan.

Ah, ternyata Qiannie yang datang.

"Suruh saja kesini" perintah umma.

Pembantu itupun undur diri. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang begitu khas di telingaku.

"AHJUMMAAA!" teriak Qian keras.

Aish, bisakah dia itu tidak berteriak.

"QIANNIIIIE!" teriak umma tak mau kalah.

Hhh... Beginilah kalau dua yeoja bar-bar seperti mereka bertemu. Kau harus bersabar Cho Kyuhyun!

Ummapun berdiri kemudian menerima pelukan Qian dengan lapang(?).

"Ahjumma rindu!" ujar umma.

Rindu, ya rindu, umma, tak perlu keras-keras juga.

"Qiannie juga rindu!" ujar Qian tak kalah keras.

Merekapun duduk di sofa, berhimpitan denganku.

"Qiannie akan menginap disini kan?" tanya umma antusias.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membawa koperku ahjumma" jawab Qian tak kalah antusias.

"Lalu, dimana kopermu itu?" tanya umma seraya celingukan.

"Masih di bagasi mobilku ahjumma" jawab Qian.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kyu, ambilkan koper Qiannie ne!" perintah umma tanpa kata 'tolong' atau apa.

Aish, daritadi aku didiamkan, tak dianggap. Dan sekarang malah menyuruhku dengan seenaknya.

"Tapi kan ada pem..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Umma menyuruhmu, bukan pembantu!" ujar umma seraya menatapku tajam.

Akupun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Aish, selalu saja begini.

Kuulurkan tanganku ke depan Qian, "Kuncinya" ujarku.

Qianpun merogoh saku kemeja yang dikenakannya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, "Tolong ya, Kyunnie sayang" ujarnya semanis mungkin seraya meletakkan kuncinya di telapak tanganku.

Akupun hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, berjalan menuju depan rumah, tempat mobil Qian berada.

Dengan langkah berat, tibalah aku didepan mobil Qian. Kubuka pintu bagasi menggunakan kunci tentu saja, kemudian mengambil sebuah koper besar yang lumayan berat dari sana.

Akupun kembali masuk ke rumah dengan membawa koper milik Qian. Huh, baru juga datang, sudah menyusahkan saja.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, tepatnya ke seluruh penjuru ruang keluarga. Kemana mereka? Kenapa sekarang sudah hilang saja?

"Kyu, cepat kemari! Makan malam!" teriak umma keras.

Kuletakkan begitu saja koper itu di ruang keluarga, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Disana sudah terlihat appa, umma, dan Qian duduk mengitari meja makan.

"Kau lama sekali Kyu" ujar appa sesaat setelah aku duduk di kursi sebelah Qian.

"Ahjussi pasti sudah lapar, ne?" tebak Qian yang kurasa memang benar.

Appa hanya tersenyum malu. Ckckck, ada-ada saja appa ini.

Kamipun menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Tak ada teriakan dari umma maupun Qian. Huh, damai ne?

Setelah makan malam, kami berempatpun berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu Qiannie?" tanya appa mengawali perbincangan.

"Baik ahjussi. Mereka menitip salam pada kalian" jawab Qian dengan senyum yang tak pudar.

"Lalu, pekerjaanmu?" tanya umma seraya mengelus puncak kepala Qian.

Aish, sebenarnya yang anaknya itu siapa sih?!

"Berjalan lancar, ahjumma. Bahkan aku sekarang sudah menjadi manager" ujarnya bangga.

"Lalu, kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu?" tanya appa.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya sedang mendapat liburan" jawabnya.

Ah, aku diabaikan lagi. Bersabarlah Cho Kyuhyun!

"Sudah berniat untuk menikah?" tanya umma.

Aku hanya mendengarkan saja, tak berminat ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Aku kan hanya menunggu Kyunnie, ahjumma" ujar Qian seraya menoel pipiku.

Dia selalu saja mengatakan itu kalau ditanyai tentang pernikahan. Apa tak ada alasan lainnya? Bilang saja kalau tak laku. Hahaha.

"Sayangnya dia sudah mulai melupakanmu" ujar umma dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Jinja? Bagaimana bisa? Apa ada yeoja lainnya?" tanya Qian dengan nada kecewa yang kuyakin 10000% dibuat-buat.

"Kan sudah kukatakan tadi di telpon" ujarku datar.

"Ah, yeoja yang di panti yang kau ceritakan tadi? Memangnya seperti apa yeoja itu sehingga membuat Kyunnieku berpaling dariku?" tanya Qian mendramatisir.

Aish, dia cocok menjadi aktris. Mudah sekali bermain peran.

"Dia janda" ujar umma singkat.

"MWO?!" teriak Qian kaget.

Aish, berteriak lagi. Memang apa yang begitu mengejutkan dari ucapan umma?

"Jinjayo? Kyunnieku menyukai janda?" tanya Qian dengan nada tak percaya.

"Jinja?" tanya appa ikut kaget.

Kukira umma sudah bercerita pada appa.

"Ne, Hannie. Anakmu ini menyukai janda beranak satu" ujar Heechul.

Kenapa sebutannya tak enak sekali? Janda beranak satu.

"Ah, aku pusing!" ujar appa seraya memegang kepalanya.

Qian memelukku dengan erat dari samping.

"Kyunnieku tak boleh melupakanku!" ujarnya manja.

Aish, mulai lagi.

.  
Kyuhyun pov end~

...

.  
-KYUMIN-

.

.  
"Kibummie, perkenalkan. Ini Sangyoonnie" ujar seorang namja tampan pada seorang yeoja cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

Sang yeojapun terlihat begitu antusias mencari perhatian bayi bernama Sangyoon itu.

"Eungg...~" Sangyoon bukannya merespon sang yeoja, malah mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih mainan yang digenggamnya.

"Yoonnie sayang, ini Bummie umma" ujar Siwon, sang namja, dengan sabar.

Sang bayi merespon ucapan ayahnya dengan gelengan kepala. Entah mengerti atau tidak apa yang diucapkan sang ayah.

Kemudian bayi itu kembali bergelung dengan mainannya.

"Sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku, Wonnie" ujar sang yeoja bernama Kibum murung.

"Dia kan baru melihatmu, mungkin dia merasa kurang familiar denganmu Bummie. Jangan bersedih begini" ujar Siwon menenangkan sang kekasih.

Dibelainya rambut panjang Kibum yang tengah di kuncir kuda itu.

"Kalau sudah mengenal, pasti Yoonnie bisa menerimamu" lanjutnya dengan pelan.

Didekatkan kepalanya kearah kepala sang kekasih. Kemudian mengecup singkat pipi putih bersih Kibum.

"PAAAA!" teriak sang bayi mungil.

Bayi itu terlihat jelas tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada yeoja asing didekatnya itu.

Sangyoonpun memukul-mukul paha Kibum yang duduk didepannya dengan mainan yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan begitu, Yoonnie. Yoonnie tak boleh nakal" nasehat Siwon seraya menghentikan tangan mungil itu.

Namun, nasehat dari sang ayah dianggap sebagai bentuk rasa marah oleh sang bayi.

"Hiks... Hiks..." isakan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Jangan menangis Yoonnie" ujar Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangannya, ingin membelai pipi bulat itu.

Uluran tangan Kibum ditepis oleh Sangyoon dengan kasar.

"HUEEE!" pecah sudah tangis sang bayi.

Suara tangisan itu terdengar begitu keras.

Siwonpun mengangkat tubuh sang anak, menimang-nimangnya dengan berdiri.

Kibum yang merasa bersalahpun juga ikut berdiri. Namun, yang dilakukannya hanya melihat saja, tak melakukan apapun.

"Yoonnie kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur.

Yeoja itupun mengambil alih tubuh kecil bayi yang menangis itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Umma disini. Ssss~" ujar sang yeoja seraya menimang-nimang sang bayi.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Papapapa" tangisan bayi itu kini berubah menjadi isakan.

Sang bayi menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Sungmin, sang yeoja.

"Dia tak menyukaiku" ujar Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" heran Sungmin seraya menatap bayi yang digendongnya.

Siwonpun hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, pertanda kalau dia juga tidak tahu.

"Yoonnie sayang, ini Bummie umma. Yoonnie tak boleh bersikap nakal pada Bummie umma" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Sangyoonpun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. Menolak kehadiran yeoja cantik yang berada di sebelah ayahnya.

"Aish, kenapa dengan anak ini?" gumam Sungmin bingung.

"Mungkin Yoonnie mengantuk oppa, unnie. Jadi rewel begini" ujar Sungmin sambil menimang bayi yang digendongnya.

Siwonpun memeluk yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu dari samping, berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Eum, mianhae unnie" ujar Sungmim merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa. Yoonnie mungkin hanya butuh waktu saja untuk mengenalku" ujar Kibum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne. Mungkin seperti itu. Kalau begitu, Minnie ke kamar dulu, ne?" pamit Sungmin kemudian berlalu menuju kamar.

Siwonpun melepas pelukannya, kemudian memutar tubuh Kibum agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Semua butuh waktu" ujarnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"Kaja, kita pamit ke ahjumma dan Minnie" lanjutnya setelah selesai mengecup(?).

Merekapun berjalan beriringan dengan saling bergandengan tangan, benar-benar romantis sekali.

Sesampainya di dapur, merekapun melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ahjumma!" ujar Siwon seraya menepuk pelan bahu sang wanita.

"Ne?" tanya sang wanita paruh baya setelah mematikan kompornya.

Wanita bernama Leeteuk itupun menoleh, dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kami mau pamit pulang" ujar Siwon sopan.

"Eh, tidak makan siang dulu?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya dengan apron yang dikenakannya.

"Aniyo, ahjumma. Kami makan siang di rumah saja" tolak Siwon dengan ramah.

"Arra. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan, ne?" ujar Leeteuk seraya mengantar Siwon dan Kibum kedepan bangunan panti.

"Titip salam untuk Minnie dan Yoonnie, umma" ujar Siwon.

"Pasti, titip salam untuk umma dan appamu juga ya!" balas Leeteuk.

"Ah, kalian seperti pengantin baru saja" tambah Leeteuk setelah menyadari kalau Siwon dan Kibum masih bergandengan tangan.

Kibumpun menarik paksa telapak tangannya yang digenggam sang kekasih sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tak usah malu pada ahjumma, Kibummie" goda Leeteuk seraya mengusap puncak kepala Kibum.

"Kami pulang dulu, ahjumma" ujar Siwon.

Setelah itu, dua insan itu berjalan beriringan tanpa bergandengan tangan kearah mobil mewah yang terparkir manis didepan pekarangan panti.

"Mereka terlihat serasi" gumam Leeteuk sebelum masuk kedalam rumah panti.

.

.

_

.

Suasana di ruang makan itu terlihat begitu mencekam. Hanya suara piring serta sumpit yang beradu yang memenuhi ruang makan itu.

"Umma, tadi kami ke panti" ujar Siwon mengawali.

"Oh" ujar Jaejoong singkat tanpa minat.

Kembali suasana sunyi itu tercipta. Kibum yang berada disamping Siwonpun hanya mampu menunduk seraya menikmati makan siangnya.

Kesunyian itu berlanjut setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

Dengan malas, Jaejoong berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Siwon dan Kibumpun mengikutinya.

"Umma" panggil Siwon setelah mereka berada di halaman belakang.

Jaejoong terlihat duduk santai seraya menatap tanaman-tanaman yang bersinar karena adanya cahaya matahari yang begitu terang itu.

"Hm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada malas.

"Kami mau berbicara sesuatu pada umma" ujar Siwon.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam saja, seraya tangannya memainkan ujung pakaian yang dikenakan Siwon. Yeoja itu benar-benar gugup rupanya.

"Bicara saja" balas Jaejoong ketus.

"Kami meminta restu dari umma untuk menikah" ujar Siwon mantap.

"Aku tak perduli lagi. Percuma saja, kau tak mau mendengar ucapan umma. Kalau ingin menikah, menikah saja" ujar Jaejoong dingin.

Kibumpun mencengkram kuat ujung pakaian Siwon. Penolakan kembali menghampirinya.

"Kami memerlukan restu dari umma juga" ujar Siwon.

"Kau tak membutuhkannya" bantah Jaejoong masih tetap dingin.

"Umma, jangan begini" rengek Siwon dengan nada memelas.

"Sudah kukatakan lakukan apa maumu! Aku tak perduli lagi!" bentak Jaejoong kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumah, ke kamarnya lebih tepatnya.

Siwonpun menatap nanar punggung ibunya yang menjauh.

Kemudian, tatapannya beralih pada kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu sedih mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari ibunya.

Siwon mengelus pelan bahu mungil sang kekasih, memberi kekuatan agar tetap bersabar menghadapi perlakuan ibunya.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

Kyuhyun pov~

Hari sudah sore, waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju garasi, tempat mobilku berada.

"Kyunnie mau kemana?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba saat aku masih berdiri disamping mobilku, Qiannie.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Mau ikut?" tawarku pada Qian

Mungkin dia membutuhkan istirahat dari pekerjaannya yang kurasa berat itu. Tak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan?

"Ne! Aku ambil tasku dulu" ujarnya kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Memang keluarga kami menyediakan kamar untuknya. Dia benar-benar spesial bukan?

Akupun masuk kedalam mobilku, kemudian mengendarainya menuju depan rumah.

Kutekan klakson mobil dengan membabi buta, sekedar agar Qian lebih cepat.

TINN~ TINN~ TINN~

Bukankah katanya tadi hanya mengambil tasnya saja? Kenapa lama sekali?!

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Qian tengah berlari kearah mobilku.

Diapun membuka pintu mobil disebelahku, dan masuk kedalam mobil, kemudian menutup pintu mobil kembali.

"Lama sekali" gerutuku yang ditanggapi dengan cengirannya saja.

"Kaja! Jangan buang-buang waktu!" ujar Qian tak tahu diri.

Akupun hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, kemudian melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang.

Disinilah kami, duduk berdua di bangku taman. Melihat sekeliling taman kota yang tengah sedikit ramai.

"Kyu, aku mau ice cream" ujar Qian sambil menarik-narik lengan pakaian yang kukenakan.

"Beli saja sendiri" ujarku kejam.

"Belikan" ujarnya tak kalah kejam.

Dua detik kemudian, kami tertawa bersama entah karena apa.

"Tunggu disini dulu" ujarku dengan senyuman.

Akupun berjalan menjauhi Qian, mencari tukang ice cream.

Setelah menemukannya, akupun membeli dua cup ice cream dengan rasa vanila, kemudian kembali lagi ketempat yang tadi.

Kulihat Qian tengah bermain dengan sesosok bayi yang ada dipangkuannya.

Siapa bayi itu? Aku tak bisa melihatnya karena bayi itu memunggungiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat, kemudian duduk di sebelah Qian.

Sang bayi yang merasakan kehadiranku itupun menolehkan kepalanya.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal bayi ini. Wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Kutatap intens bayi yang tengah menatap ingin pada cup ice cream yang ada di tanganku.

Ah, aku ingat sekarang! Ini bayi yang ada di panti, bayi janda itu!

Siapa ya namanya? Kuputar kembali otak jeniusku ini, mencari sebuah nama yang pernah disebutkan oleh gadis kecil yang ada di panti.

Yoonnie! Ya, namanya Yoonnie! Kau memang jenius Cho Kyuhyun!

"Yoonnie mau ice cream?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan satu cup ice cream ke hadapan bayi itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kyu?" tanya Qian takjub.

"Tentu saja" jawabku dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"Bagaimana dia bisa disini?" tanyaku heran.

Kusuapkan sesendok kecil ice cream pada bayi itu. Setelah melahapnya, bayi itu terlihat menutup kedua matanya, menggerak-gerakkan mulut kecilnya, serta membuka tutup kedua telapak tangannya. Aigoo, lucu sekali!

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia ada di kakiku, dan menarik celanaku, jadi kupangku saja. Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" ujar Qian.

Kudekatkan jarak diantara kami.

"Dia ini anak janda yang kusukai itu" bisikku tepat di telinga Qian.

"MWO?!"

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


	5. Chapter 5

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 5

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

Sungmin pov~

Hari ini, kami-aku, Sangyoon, dan Jungmo- tengah berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Kami terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, bukan? Hehehe.

Biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu. Jungmo, Kim Jungmo, adalah rekan kerjaku di perusahaan. Kami memang dekat sejak kuliah dulu hingga sekarang. Kami seumuran, namun dia belum menikah.

Kalau semasa pernikahanku dulu, Siwonnie oppa memiliki Kibummie unnie sebagai tempat selingkuhannya, akupun juga memiliki selingkuhan, Jungmo orangnya. Selain tampan, namja ini juga pintar dan memiliki hati yang baik serta lembut.

Namun sayangnya, Kim Jungmo ini hanya menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya saja, dia bilang wajahku memang pantas bila menjadi adiknya. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki perasaan yang spesial untuknya. Hei, mana ada yeoja yang tidak luluh saat seorang namja tampan, kaya, berpendidikan, baik, selalu memperhatikanmu saat tengah sedih dan terpuruk?

Ya, memang aku menyukainya sejak dia dinyatakan sekantor denganku. Melihat wajahnya setiap hari merupakan candu tersendiri bagiku. Apa ini dikatakan sebagai cinta? Ah, aku tak perduli dengan itu.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Jungmo sekembalinya dari penjual balon.

Ditangannya terdapat sebuah tali yang bersambungan dengan balon.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku melamun?" sangkalku tak terima.

"Tidak melamun? Yakin?" godanya seraya duduk di sebelahku.

Ah, digoda seperti ini saja olehnya membuat wajahku memerah.

Sangyoon, bayi yang ada di pangkuanku terlihat begitu antusias saat melihat balon yang ada didekatnya.

Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku, akupun mengalihkan perhatianku pada bayiku.

"Ini namanya balon" ajarku pada bayi yang tengah kupangku seraya menunjuk balon.

"Yanyanyanya!" ujarnya antusias sambil berusaha meraih balon.

Telapak tangan kecilnya dibuka lebar dengan gaya menggapai, tubuh kecilnya bahkan ikut bergoyang, seakan ingin berdiri.

"Ini" ujar Jungmo seraya menyerahkan tali yang digenggamnya pada telapak tangan kecil Sangyoon, kemudian menutup telapak tangan itu.

Sangyoon hanya memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang diberi seuntai tali.

"Nyanyanyanya!" ujarnya tak terima.

Aku tahu, yang diinginkannya balon, bukan tali.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia mengerti sendiri saat balon itu mengikutinya ketika dia membawa talinya" jawab Jungmo santai.

"Ah, benar juga" ujarku membenarkan.

"Uuugh..." gumam bayiku.

Sangyoon berusaha turun dari pangkuanku.

Akupun dengan santai menurunkannya diatas rerumputan. Hhh~ tak apalah kotor sedikit, berani kotor itu baik. #korban iklan

Saat dia merangkak, pandangan matanya dipusatkan pada balon yang ada diatasnya.

Ah, dia seperti membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Jungmo. Lucu sekali!

Setelah beberapa detik, diapun berhenti dan duduk diatas rumput.

Kuperhatikan saja setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya.

"Yoonnie benar-benar menggemaskan ya" ujar Jungmo.

"Ne, dia menggemaskan sekali" ujarku membenarkan.

"Dia mirip denganmu" ujar Jungmo.

Akupun diam, tak mengatakan apapun. Setiap orang yang melihat tingkah Sangyoon pasti mengatakan hal yang sama. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku senang, aku sudah menjadi ibu yang baik bukan? Walaupun sebenarnya akupun bingung, bagaimana bisa Sangyoon mirip denganku? Apalagi wajahnya sama tampannya dengan Wonnie oppa. Bagaimana bisa? Apa ini yang namanya kebetulan?

Untungnya Jae umma mau menerima Sangyoon layaknya cucunya sendiri, aku jadi tak merasa tertekan.

"Lihat, kau melamun lagi" tegur Jungmo seraya menepuk dahiku pelan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, "Siapa yang melamun?!" sangkalku tak terima sambil membalas tepukan dahinya di dahiku dengan mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Lalu yang tadi apa namanya?" ejeknya dengan tangan yang mencubit pipi tembamku.

"Jangan dicubit! Sakit tahu!" sungutku kesal.

"Jinja?" tanyanya dengan nada dibuat-buat, namun tangannya tetap mencubitku.

Kupegang pergelangan tangannya, kemudian melepaskannya dari pipiku.

"Kau pikir aku ini boneka apa?!" sungutku sebal.

"Memang kau bukan boneka ya?" godanya.

Pipi tembamku kugelembungkan, bibirku kukerucutkan.

"Lihat! Yang seperti ini bukan boneka?" ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap poniku.

Ah, sentuhan lembutnya membuatku melayang!

"Jangan menggodaku!" seruku dengan menutupi kegugupanku.

"Adik kecilku ini lucu sekali. Hahahaha" ujarnya seraya mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Lihatkan?! Dia menganggapku hanya sebatas adik saja, tak lebih! Apa aku tak boleh berharap?

"Aku bukan adik kecil! Bahkan umur kita sama!" sungutku.

"Jinja? Aku tak yakin, kupikir kau memalsukan akta kelahiranmu" ejeknya.

"Aish!" gerutuku.

Kutolehkan kembali kepalaku kearah depan. Mencari-cari keberadaan Sangyoon.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi bayiku duduk di rumput yang ada di sebelah sana? Tapi, sekarang dia kemana?

"Jungmo-ya!" ujarku dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya santai.

"Yoonnie kemana?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Bukankah dia ada di..." perkataannya terputus saat tak mendapati siapapun diarah yang ditunjuknya.

Ya Tuhan! Kemana Sangyoonku? Kenapa dia suka sekali hilang seperti ini?!

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sangyoon hilang, tapi tetap saja aku merasa begitu khawatir dengan bayi aktifku itu. Walaupun dia namja, tapi tetap saja dia masih bayi yang masih belum bisa berjalan ataupun berbicara.

Setetes air mataku keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Lee Sungmin baboya! Merawat dan menjaga bayi saja tak becus begini!

Kulihat Jungmo menggenggam telapak tanganku, "Jangan mengangis, aku yakin kalau dia masih berada di sekitar sini " ujarnya dengan sebelah tangannya menghapus air mataku.

"Kaja, kita cari bersama" ujarnya meyakinkanku seraya berdiri dan menarikku serta.

Kamipun berjalan beriringan, mencari Sangyoon di area taman kota ini.

"Permisi, apakah anda melihat bayi laki-laki yang tengah merangkak di sekitar sini? Dia memakai baju warna biru dan memegang balon" tanya Jungmo pada seorang pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Aniyo, saya tidak melihatnya" ujarnya ramah.

"Terima kasih" ujar Jungmo dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Sopan sekali namja ini.

Kamipun kembali berjalan, meneliti setiap sudut taman. Pandangan mata kami tertuju kearah bawah. Tentunya Sangyoon hanya bisa merangkak, dan tingginya tidak mencapai lututku bila merangkak.

Lima belas menit kami mencari, namun tak ada hasil apapun. Sangyoon bak hilang di tengah taman kota.

"Apa kita perlu mencarinya di tempat sampah?" tanya Jungmo dengan nada bercanda.

"YA! Kau pikir anakku itu apa?!" sungutku kesal.

"Ukuran tubuhnya kupikir muat untuk masuk ke bak sampah" ujarnya lagi.

"YA!" seruku tak terima.

Walaupun Jungmo membuatku kesal, paling tidak dia mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sedihku, dan kupikir itu berhasil.

"Eh? Tadi Sangyoon benar memakai pakaian biru kan?" tanya Jungmo.

"Ne, seingatku sih begitu" jawabku yakin.

"Dan sepatu merah?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya" jawabku.

"Jika dilihat, tak serasi sekali. Apalagi kaus kaki yang dikenakannya berwarna kuning, dan dia mengenakan syal berwarna hitam" ujarnya.

Memang kalau dipikirkan, tak serasi juga. Tapi aku senang memakaikannya seperti itu, seperti aku, fashion teroris. Hehehe

Tapi, tunggu dulu...

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku heran.

Apa dia mengingatnya hingga sedetail itu?

"Lihat itu!" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan kepalaku kearah yang dari tadi ditujunya.

Disana, ada sesosok bayi yang tengah kucari dari tadi tengah tertawa lebar di pangkuan seorang yeoja.

Benar, itu Sangyoonku!

"Ayo kita kesana!" ujarku bersemangat.

Kutarik paksa pergelangan tangannya kearah Sangyoon berada.

"Permisi" ujarku sopan saat sudah berada dihadapan dua orang yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan bayiku.

Ketiga orang itupun menoleh bersamaan.

.  
.

Sungmin pov end~ .

.

.

Kyuhyun pov~

.  
.

"Permisi" ujar sebuah suara yang benar-benar nyaring di telingaku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah asal suara, dan kulihat wajah yang selalu bertebaran di otakku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"MAMAMAMAMA!" teriak bayi yang ada dipangkuan Qian semangat.

Bayi itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat menatap wajah ibunya, sama sepertiku yang juga bahagia. Namun, tak mungkin bukan kalau aku memperlihatkannya seperti cara yang dilakukan Yoonnie? Harga diriku bisa hancur seketika.

Bayi itu mengangkat-angkat tangannya keatas, ingin digendong Sungmin.

"Jadi, ini ummamu, Yoonnie?" tanya Qian sebelum bayi itu berpindah kearah Sungmin.

"Ne, saya ibunya. Tapi, bagaimana anda mengenal anak saya?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Apa yang kau katakan Qiannieku sayang?!

"Ah, kekasih saya yang memberitahukannya. Iya kan jagi?" ujar Qian dengan nada manis.

Aish, kekasih katanya?!

Dia selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini kekasihnya pada teman-temannya. Kurasa itu wajar, Qian kan yeoja kesepian yang tak punya namjachingu. Membantunya seperti itu tak ada salahnya juga.

Tapi, kenapa mengatakan aku kekasihnya saat ada dihadapan Sungmin?!

"N..Nee.." jawabku gugup.

"Dia pernah melihat anda dan bayi anda saat di panti asuhan" ujar Qian dengan senyuman.

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin agak bingung.

Apa dia melupakanku? Setidakberartinya kah diriku?

"Ne, baru kemarin. Apa anda tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Qian.

Aish, tatapanku kini beralih pada namja yang tidak setampan diriku ini yang berdiri disamping Sungmin.

Pandanganku turun kearah tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Siapa dia?! Beraninya menyentuh calon istriku!

"Ah, anak nyonya Cho yang kemarin?" ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, benar sekali" ujar Qian.

"Maaf kalau saya tak mengenali anda. Dan juga maaf sudah merepotkan, pasti anak ini nakal sekali" ujar Sungmin tak enak seraya menggendong Yoonnie.

"Tidak, Yoonnie tidak nakal sama sekali. Anda beruntung memilikinya" ujar Qian yang disambut dengan senyum tipis Sungmin.

Kenapa dengannya?

"Ya sudah. Kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Yoonnie" pamit namja yang tak setampan diriku itu.

"Ne, tak masalah. Kami malah senang bisa membantu" ujar Qian sebelum tiga orang itu pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Manis sekali" ujar Qian tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang manis?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja yeoja tadi. Kau harus merebutnya" jawab Qian.

"Merebut? Dari siapa?" tanyaku polos.

Qianpun memukul kepalaku, sama seperti yang biasa umma lakukan.

"Tentu saja dari namja tadi, bodoh!" ujarnya kesal.

"Memangnya tadi siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku ini kekasihnya?!" ujarku tak terima dikatakan bodoh.

Qianpun hanya menyengir garing.

"Maaf, kebiasaan" ujarnya dengan senyum garing.

"Makanya, carilah namja yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai tumbalmu" ujarku kejam.

Qianpun merengutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan namja yang disamping Sungmin tadi?" tawarku dengan nada menggoda.

Kulihat wajah putihnya itu memerah sempurna, "YA!"

.  
.

Kyuhyun pov end~

.

.

.

"Kurasa namja Cho tadi menyukaimu" ujar seorang namja yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Maksudmu?" tanya seorang yeoja bingung.

Sang yeoja tengah duduk di jok sebelah sang namja dengan sesosok bayi yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak melihat bagaimana cara menatapnya padamu?" ujar Jungmo, sang namja.

Sungmin, sang yeoja, mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti" ujar Sungmin jujur.

"Adik kecilku ini masih polos ternyata" ujar Jungmo menggoda.

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu Kim Jungmo!" sangkal Sungmin tak terima.

Tes~ Tes~

Setetes demi setetes air liur membasahi tangan Sungmin yang diletakkan di perut Sangyoon.

"Aish, kenapa masih berliur juga?" ujar Sungmin seraya mengambil tisu yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Memang masih wajar bukan kalau seorang bayi itu mengeluarkan air liur? Kalau adik kecilku yang berliur itu namanya tak wajar" ujar Jungmo masih menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin tak berkata apapun, tangannya sibuk mengusap air liur yang ada di tangannya, serta di wajah sang anak.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Jungmo tiba-tiba.

'Aku berfikir untuk menikahimu' batin Sungmin.

"Memangnya ada namja yang mau menikah dengan janda beranak satu sepertiku?" tanya Sungmin merendah.

"Tentu ada. Kau cantik, manis, baik, kaya, cerdas, perhatian. Apa itu kurang?" ujar Jungmo.

"Dan kupikir namja tadi cocok untukmu" lanjutnya.

'Kenapa kau mengajukan namja lain? Kenapa bukan kau saja?' batin Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda. Dia itu namja terhormat, mana mungkin mau dengan janda sepertiku. Dan lagi, dia sudah punya kekasih" ujar Sungmin masih merendahkan dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bahkan kau itu mendekati sempurna untuk dijadikan istri, namun sayangnya kau galak" ujar Jungmo.

"YA!" Sungminpun memukul kepala Jungmo.

"Mamamama?" tanya Sangyoon.

"Tak apa sayang" ujar Sungmin.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

.

"Ahjumma, tadi aku dan Kyunnie jalan-jalan ke taman kota" ujar seorang yeoja pada wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya sang wanita paruh baya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Yang menyenangkan adalah kami berjumpa dengan janda yang Kyunnie suka itu" jawab sang yeoja, Qian, antusias.

"Sungmin maksudmu?" tanya Heechul, sang wanita, terkejut.

"Ne" jawab Qian pasti.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Anak dari janda itu tiba-tiba merangkak kearah kami. Dan umma bisa lanjutkan sendiri kan?" jawab Qian.

Mereka berdua, kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Hanya berdua, sedangkan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya saja.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul antusias.

"Sayangnya janda itu menggandeng namja lain. Jadi, kuputuskan saja mengklaim Kyunnie sebagai kekasihku" ujar Qian yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa.

Heechulpun ikut tertawa. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Pasti anak itu kesal sekali" tebak Heechul di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ne, umma benar. Kyunnieku lucu sekali kalau sedang marah begitu" ujar Qian membenarkan, namun masih tertawa.

"Ternyata selera Kyunnieku itu yang manis-manis ya" ujar Qian setelah tawanya berhenti.

Heechulpun menghentikan jawanya.

"Mungkin untuk memperbaiki keturunan. Ahjumma tak mau kalau cucu ahjumma nanti seperti dirinya" ejek Heechul kejam.

Qianpun mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Heechul.

"Yeoja itu terlampau manis ahjumma. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya" ujar Qian jujur.

"Ne, kau benar. Ahjumma saja juga gemas melihatnya" ujar Heechul membenarkan.

"Apa dia mau ya dengan namja cepat tua seperti Kyunnieku?" tanya Qian.

"Mau tak mau, Sungmin harus mau. Karena ahjumma mau Sungmin menjadi menjadi menantu ahjumma" jawab Heechul penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi, kupikir namja yang bergandengan tangan dengan Sungmin itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Sungmin, ahjumma" ujar Qian.

"Namja? Apa mantan suaminya?" tanya Heechul.

"Kata Kyunnie bukan" jawab Qian.

"Lalu? Namja mana lagi? Apa mungkin Sungmin sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa Leeteuk tak memberitahukannya padaku?" tanya Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

Qianpun juga tak mengerti.

"Namja itu tampan, ahjumma" ujar Qian dengan cengiran.

Heechulpun memandang aneh pada Qian.

"Kau menyukainya?"

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

Mian pendek dan ngebosenin. Tapi udah kilat kan updatenya? :-D

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


	6. Chapter 6

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 6

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

Leeteuk pov~ .  
.

flashback~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sungmin kecilku masuk ke sekolah. Umurnya memang sudah cukup, namun tubuhnya yang kecil itu tak sepadan dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Ah, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Mendekatpun percuma, Sungminku tak akan mengenaliku. Seperti ini lebih baik untuk saat ini, hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Mommy, Minnie takut" ujar Sungmin yang terdengar begitu pelan di telingaku karena jarak yang tak dekat.

Wanita yang dianggap 'ibu' oleh Sungminku itu menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin.

"Anak Mommy tak boleh takut, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan" ujar wanita itu seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin kecil.

Cup~

Dikecupnya pipi tembam Sungminku dengan lembut.

"Kaja, sekarang kita masuk kedalam" ujar wanita itu seraya menuntun Sungmin kedalam sekolahnya yang baru.

Ah, Sungminku bisa sekolah dengan baik saja membuat senyum merekah di bibirku.

Sungmin beruntung memiliki ibu yang kaya, serta perhatian padanya. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti dipenuhi dengan cepat oleh 'orang tua'nya itu.

Hatiku terasa lega jika Sungmin bahagia. Tak ada sesal yang terselip di dadaku sedikitpun sudah memberikan Sungmin kecil untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju panti asuhan. Ya, memang aku dan suamiku mengurus sebuah panti asuhan. Dengan pekerjaan suamiku yang hanya sebagai pegawai rendahan, sebenarnya masih kurang untuk menghidupi beberapa anak yang membutuhkan itu.

Apalagi, aku hanya bekerja sebagai tukang cuci pakaian saja. Tak ada apa-apanya.

Namun, untung saja, masih ada uluran tangan manusia yang berhati mulia. Setiap bulan atau bahkan minggu, ada saja donatur yang menyumbang di panti asuhan.

Dengan langkah lunglai, kubuka pintu bangunan yang sudah beberapa tahun ini kutinggali.

"Umma..." panggil sesosok namja kecil padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada sosok itu.

Memang setiap anak disini memanggilku umma, dan suamiku appa. Benar-benar seperti keluarga bukan?

Mereka yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tua, serta aku dan suamiku yang merindukan sesosok anak di kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Ya, saling melengkapi.

"Jungmo lapar!" ujar anak itu.

Anak ini seumuran dengan Sungmin, membuatku selalu teringat akan Sungmin.

"Umma masak dulu, ne?" ujarku seraya menggiringnya kearah dapur.

"Panggil anak-anak yang lain kemari. Ini waktunya sarapan, bukan?" ujarku memerintah Jungmo.

Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada mereka. Seharusnya mereka bisa sarapan lebih pagi lagi, tapi karena aku mengikuti Sungmin terlebih dahulu, mereka jadi terlambat sarapan.

Sebelum namja kecil itu berlari keluar dapur, aku segera menarik kerah pakaian yang dikenakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Appa sudah berangkat?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ne, appa sudah berangkat" jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian kulepaskan tarikanku, diapun dengan cepat berlari.

Hhh~ anak itu sudah berumur empat tahun. Ini berarti sudah saatnya orang tua kandungnya menjemputnya. Aku heran, orang tua macam apa yang dengan teganya 'menitipkan' anak sebaik dan setampan Jungmo?

Tapi, itu lebih baik, daripada beberapa orang tua yang memang dengan teganya 'membuang' anaknya sendiri, tanpa mau mengakuinya, ataupun mengambilnya kembali.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Aku sendiri juga 'membuang' anak kandungku. Ibu macam apa aku ini.

Sebelum anak-anak kemari, segera saja kumasak beberapa bahan makanan yang tersedia di kulkas.

Apa yang harus kumasak ya? Pancake kentang serta ramyeon kurasa tak buruk.

Dengan cepat, tanganku mengolah beberapa bahan makanan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, semua masakanku sudah siap. Hebat bukan?

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan sedikit terkejut mendapati anak-anak sudah duduk dengan rapi di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar meja itu.

Akupun tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang sudah siap dengan piring dihadapan mereka, serta sendok di tangan masing-masing.

Kapan mereka datang? Dan kapan pula mereka menyiapkannya?

Tanpa membuang waktu, kuangkat mangkuk-mangkuk besar yang berisi ramyun satu persatu, kemudian meletakkannya ditengah meja. Setelah itu, pancake kentang yang kuletakkan dibeberapa piring.

Setelah meletakkannya di meja makan, aku juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Berdo'a dulu" ujarku sebelum anak-anak menikmati sarapan mereka.

.

flashback off~

-KYUMIN-

.

"Umma, kami pulang!" teriak dua suara yang dapat kupastikan adalah suara Sungmin dan Jungmo.

Segera saja aku beranjak kedepan, menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Aigoo... Sangyoonnie tidur, ne?" ujarku saat melihat Sangyoon terlelap nyaman di dada Sungmin.

"Ne, umma. Kalau tidur dia pulas sekali" ujar Sungmin membenarkan.

Akupun tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

"Biar dengan umma saja. Minnie dan Jungmo makan malam saja, sudah umma siapkan tadi" ujarku.

Sungminpun mengangguk setuju seraya memindahkan tubuh kecil Sangyoon kedalam pelukanku.

"Minnie dan Jungmo makan malam dulu ya, umma" pamit Sungmin seraya menarik lengan Jungmo ke dapur.

Hhh~ anak itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya kalau dia menyukai Jungmo ternyata.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Sungmin. Setelah masuk, kubaringkan tubuh kecil Sangyoon diatas kasur. Tak lupa kuberi beberapa bantal guling di sekelilingnya. Anak ini kan aktif sekali, bisa-bisa dia jatuh.

Setelah merasa jika posisinya sudah aman, akupun mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar Sungmin.

Setiap kali melihat dekorasi kamar Sungmin, entah kenapa hatiku sedikit sakit.

Di setiap dinding kamar, terdapat beberapa figura foto yang menampilkan fotonya, foto Sangyoon, foto Jungmo, foto keluarga Choi, serta foto orang yang dianggapnya sebagai orang tuanya.

Memang, Sungminku hanya menganggapku sebagai ibu angkatnya saja setelah dia dibawa kemari karena kematian orang yang dianggap orang tuanya.

Rasanya begitu sakit setiap kali melihat Sungmin memandang figura foto orang tuanya, memeluk, serta mencium foto itu.

Seringkali Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya jikalau dia merindukan orang tuanya. Memang aku tak pantas marah, aku sendiri yang melakukannya, aku juga yang mendapatkan akibatnya.

Tapi, melihat Sungminku yang sekarang, membuatku bisa tersenyum cerah setiap hari. Tak apalah kalau aku hanya sekedar orang tua angkatnya, jika itu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Agar tak mendapat kecurigaan karena terlalu lama, akupun berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Sungmin.

Kududukkan diriku diatas kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya, heum?" tanyaku.

"Seperti biasa umma, Sangyoon hilang" jawab Jungmo setelah menelan makanannya.

Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban santai yang dilontarkan Jungmo. Bagaimana bisa raut wajahnya sesantai itu saat mengatakan anak hilang?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku.

"Umma tak perlu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hilangnya Yoonnie, karena jawabannya tetap sama umma" jawab Jungmo dengan raut wajah yang sama.

Aigoo, apa hilangnya Sangyoon sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya? Ah, kurasa bayi itu memang tumbuh lebih cepat dari bayi seusianya, sehingga rasa keingintahuannya juga besar.

"Lalu, dimana Sangyoon ditemukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sama saja, berada dipangkuan orang asing yang untungnya bukan orang jahat" jawab Jungmo.

"Tapi, kurasa orang tadi bukan orang asing" lanjutnya.

Akupun mengernyit bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Bukan orang asing?" tanyaku.

"Ne umma. Kali ini, yang menemukan Yoonnie adalah namja Cho yang kemarin kemari dan pacarnya" kali ini Sungmin yang menjawab.

Tunggu dulu, namja Cho yang kemarin kemari itu berarti anak Heechul kan? Tapi kenapa ada yeojachingu? Bukankah Heechul berniat menjodohkan anaknya dengan Sungmin? Atau kemarin dia hanya main-main saja mengenai perjodohan? Ah, aku tak tahu.

"Pacar? Umma kira dia masih single" ujarku jujur.

"Tapi, kelihatannya namja Cho itu menyukai Minnie, umma" adu Jungmo padaku.

Akupun semakin bingung saja.

"Jinja?" tanyaku memastikam.

"Tidak, umma. Kim Jungmo ini hanya mengada-ada saja" ujar Sungmin tak terima.

"Kalau benar juga tak apa" gumamku lirih.

"Ne?" tanya Sungmin yang tak mendengarku.

"Tak ada" jawabku seraya tersenyum saja.

Kamipun terdiam, Jungmo dan Sungmin sibuk dengan makan malam mereka, sedangkan aku hanya mengamati mereka saja.

.

Leeteuk pov end~ .

-KYUMIN-

.  
.

Siwon pov~ .  
.

"Siwonnie!" sapa umma ceria saat aku menuruni tangga.

Apa yang membuat umma bisa seceria ini? Bukankah kemarin wanita ini mendiamkanku sejak kedatangan Kibummie?

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah umma.

"Waeyo umma?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

"Hari ini umma akan pergi ke tempat reunian teman umma sewaktu SMA. Kau mau ikut?" tawar umma sambil menggiringku ke ruang makan.

Disana ada appa yang duduk dengan santainya sambil membaca koran pagi serta ditemani kopi paginya.

"Reunian? Kenapa mengajakku? Biasanya juga mengajak appa" ujarku heran.

Kutarik salah satu kursi, kemudian mendudukinya.

"Apa salah jika umma mengajak anaknya? Umma kan juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman umma" ujar umma yang kini tengah duduk disamping appa, dihadapanku.

Akupun terlihat berfikir sejenak sambil mengambil menu sarapan dan meletakkannya diatas piringku.

"Teman umma itu Leeteuk ahjumma dan Cho ahjumma bukan? Bahkan Wonnie sudah mengenalnya" ujarku asal.

Kulahap sarapanku dengan tenang setelah membaca do'a.

"Kalau Teukkie dan Chullie, kau memang sudah mengenalnya. Tapi yang lainnya kan belum" ujar umma masih bersikukuh.

Akupun hanya menatap umma sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan sarapanku.

"Memangnya kapan?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Tak ada salahnya menuruti permintaan umma yang kupikir tak terlalu berat ini.

"Nanti malam" jawab umma singkat.

"Arraseo" ujarku yang membuat senyum di bibir umma mengembang.

.

.

Kubuka dengan perlahan pintu apartemen kekasihku yang dapat kubuka dengan mudah. Kenapa begitu? Karena aku sudah hafal kode pintunya, kekekeke.

Ruangan bagian depan terlihat begitu rapi, mencerminkan bagaimana kekasihku ini hidup sendiri.

Terdengar suara wajan yang tengah beradu dengan spatula. Ah, kekasihku ini tengah memasak rupanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih kedalam apartemen yang tidak kecil ini, lebih tepatnya berjalan kearah dapur.

Dugaanku tepat, disana, tengah berdiri sosok yang begitu kucintai. Dengan melihat punggungnya saja sudah membuatku mengenalinya.

Dengan perlahan kudekati dia, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut. Kepalaku kuletakkan di bahu kanannya, sedangkan lenganku sudah melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya.

Kurasakan tubuh kecilnya berjengit, sepertinya terkejut akan kedatanganku.

"Mengagetkan saja" sungutnya tanpa mengakhiri pekerjaannya.

"Tapi Bummie menyukainya kan?" godaku diiringi tiupanku di telinga kanannya.

Tubuh kekasihku ini terlihat menggeliat. Aku tahu seluruh sisi sensitivenya.

"Menyesal aku memberitahumu kode pintunya" sungutnya kesal.

Akupun hanya terkekeh pelan saja. Sembari menunggunya selesai memasak, aku masih setia memeluknya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, akan lebih susah untukku bergerak" ujar Kibummie.

"Biarkan saja. Kita seperti pasangan pengantin baru, bukan?" godaku lagi.

Ah, lihatlah! Wajahnya kini telah memerah sempurna. Ingin sekali kuraup, namun aku harus bersabar sampai waktunya kami menikah nanti.

"Sudah, diam saja. Lebih baik, kau duduk saja" ujar Kibummie mengusirku.

Akupun kembali tersenyum.

"Ye, nyonya Choi" ujarku setelah mengecup pipinya sekilas, kemudian menjalankan perintah kekasihku itu.

"Mau sarapan?" tawar Kibummie di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Memangnya Bummie memasak apa?" tanyaku.

"Hanya nasi goreng kimchi saja" jawabnya.

"Boleh" ujarku.

Walaupun aku sudah sarapan dirumah tadi, tak ada salahnya kan kalau sarapan lagi dengan masakan kekasih sendiri?

Setelah beberapa menit, Kibummiepun menghampiriku dengan dua piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi yang dimasaknya di kedua tangannya.

Yeoja cantikku itupun meletakkan piring-piring itu diatas meja.

"Mau minum apa?" tawarnya sebelum kembali ke tempat memasak.

Memang dapur dan ruang makan Kibummie dibuat menjadi satu tempat. Untuk seseorang yang hidup sendiri kurasa memang desain yang tepat.

"Cappucino kurasa tak buruk" ujarku.

Kulirik sekilas masakan Kibummie yang membuatku lapar lagi itu. Aku tentu saja tak mau sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sarapan bersama Kibummie kurasa akan lebih romantis.

Kibummiepun kembali dengan secangkir cappucino serta segelas air hangat di tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa air hangat?" tanyaku saat Kibum sudah duduk di kursi yang ada disampingku.

"Tadi pagi aku muntah-muntah, sepertinya kurang enak badan" jawabnya.

Memang kalau diperhatikan, wajah putih Kibummie kini terlihat lebih pucat.

"Apa karena kelelahan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Mungkin" jawabnya asal.

"Mau kutemani ke dokter?" tawarku masih dengan rasa khawatir.

"Terserah" ujarnya singkat.

Memang Kibummie adalah seorang pekerja keras, bahkan selalu melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Aku juga sering marah padanya karena selalu lupa waktunya makan. Hidup jauh dari orang tua membuatnya lebih bersikap mandiri.

Kamipun menikmati sarapan pagi kami dengan tenang.

.

Siwon pov off~

.

-KYUMIN-

.

Kyuhyun pov~

.

"Umma sudah yakin kan kalau Sungmin juga datang?" tanyaku entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pada umma.

"Ne, Kyunnie sayang. Kalau kau tanya hal yang sama lagi, kutelan kau bulat-bulat" ujar umma kejam.

Hh~ kalau bukan karena iming-iming Sungmin juga datang, mana mungkin aku mau menghadiri acara reunian para orang tua ini.

Kutatap Qian yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan yeoja yang baru dikenalnya.

Aku heran, bagaimana bisa yeoja dengan cepat mudah bergaul dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Akupun berjalan lunglai menuju tempat dimana deretan makanan disajikan.

Kucicipi beberapa makanan yang menarik bagiku.

"Tak buruk juga" gumamku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang membasahi celana bagian bawah yang kukenakan.

Akupun menatap kearah bawah.

"Aigoo, kau lagi rupanya" ujarku seraya mengangkat sesosok yang telah membasahi celanaku dengan air liurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanyaku padanya yang kurasa tak mungkin dimengertinya.

Yoonnie. Yah, bayi ini kembali lagi menemuiku. Ah, apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Maksudku, jodoh antara ayah dan anak.

Tunggu dulu, kalau ada Yoonnie, berarti Sungmin juga berada disini bukan? Ah, rasanya dadaku bergemuruh cepat.

"Ummamu kemana, Yoonnie?" tanyaku pelan pada bayi yang kugendong.

Terlihat bayi itu yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan mungkin.

"Mamama" ujarku menirukannya bila memanggil Sungmin, terlihat konyol memang.

"MAMAMAMA!"

Berhasil! Yoonnie sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Bayi mungil itu dengan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah arah.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya.

Ternyata anak ini cerdas juga, cocok menjadi anakku. Buktinya, sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang kukagumi itu tengah tertawa renyah dengan seorang pria yang kuyakini adalah mantan suaminya.

Apa dia tak khawatir dengan hilangnya anaknya?

"Mamamama" ujar Yoonnie menunjuk kearah Sungmin, namun wajahnya menatap kearahku.

Memberitahuku kalau yang ditunjukkan oleh jari kecilnya itu adalah ibunya.

Kuturunkan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah Sungmin.

"Kita kesana" ujarku seraya mengecup pipi gembulnya.

Setelah sampai disana, Sungmin terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Ah, maksudku dengan adanya Yoonnie di gendonganku.

"Eh? Yoonnie!" ujarnya spontan.

"Mamama" ujar Yoonnie kembali menatapku dengan jari yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin.

"Ne, samchon tahu itu ummamu" ujarku seraya kembali menurunkan lengannya.

Samchon? Terdengar tidak enak, lebih enak Appa. Tapi, perlu proses untuk membuatnya memanggilku appa.

"Eum, aku mengambil makanan dulu" ujar mantan suami Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Dan dalam sekejap, lelaki itu sudah pergi. Apa dia memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekati Sungmin?

"Eum.. Maaf, selalu merepotkan anda" ujarnya dengan rasa sungkan.

"Tak usah terlalu formal begitu" ujarku mencairkan suasana.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" ujarku mengenalkan diriku seraya mengulurkan tanganku.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" ujarnya menyambut uluran tanganku. Telapak tangannya begitu lembut.

Tapi, bukankah marga suami teman umma itu Kim? Kenapa marga Sungmin Lee? Ah, tak penting juga kupikirkan.

Sungminpun melepaskan jabatan tangan kami, ah kenapa begitu cepat?

"Apa Sangyoon merepotkanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Jadi namanya Sangyoon. Cho Sangyoon, cocok bukan?

"Aniyo, dia anak yang tidak nakal" jawabku jujur.

"Sama umma ya?" ujar Sungmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sangyoon hanya diam, tak merespon uluran tangan Sungmin.

"Tumben sekali dia mudah dekat dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya" ujar Sungmin heran setelah menurunkan uluran tangannya.

"Jinja? Apa dia anak yang tertutup?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Tapi, kalau dengan orang dewasa yang baru ditemuinya, dia tidak akan cepat bergaul seperti denganmu" jawabnya.

Sangyoon terlihat tengah bersandar nyaman di dadaku. Ah, untung saja air liurnya tak dikeluarkannya saat ini.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Boleh aku bertanya?" ujarku.

"Tentu" ujar Sungmin sinkat.

"Apa Sangyoon suka merangkak sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Kalau soal itu, lebih tepatnya, Yoonnie suka menghilang" jawab Sungmin dengan raut wajah kesal.

Eh? Suka menghilang? Aneh sekali.

"Tadi saja, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia hilang" lanjutnya.

Oh, rupanya Sungmin bisa sesantai itu karena tak tahu soal hilangnya anaknya.

"Lalu? Selalu ketemu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Untungnya seperti itu" jawabnya masih sedikit kesal.

Akupun hanya tersenyum saja melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Eh, Kyunnie chagi!" ujar seorang yeoja yang membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Apa-apaan Qiannie ini, datang disaat yang sama sekali tidak tepat!

Apa dia sengaja?!

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

Mian pendek dan ngebosenin. Tapi udah kilat kan updatenya? :-D

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


	7. Chapter 7

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 7

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

..

-Kyumin-

.

.

Siwon pov~

Hhh~ kalau dilihat dari bagaimana cara si Cho itu memandang Sungmin, sepertinya dia menyukainya. Dan kurasa, berada diantara mereka bukan ide yang bagus. Jadi, kuputuskan saja untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Walau acara ini ramai oleh para orang tua serta anak-anak mereka, tapi bagiku tetap saja sepi. Karena tak ada satupun yang kukenal. Andai saja Bummie ada disini, pasti aku tak kesepian begini.

Kudekati saja meja yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan itu, tak ada yang menarik. Dari semua makanan itu, kurasa aku sudah pernah mencoba semuanya. Tentunya dimasakkan oleh ummaku yang jago memasak dan yang pasti Bummieku.

Aku jadi teringat Bummie. Tadi, aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, dan ternyata setelah diperiksa, asam lambungnya meningkat, membuatnya muntah-muntah. Pasti dia tak menjaga kesehatannya dengan benar. Andai saja kami menikah nanti, aku berjanji akan mengontrol pola makannya, apa yang dimakannya serta kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Hidup sendiri membuatnya lebih mandiri dan sedikit workaholic, mungkin hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesepiannya saja. Hei, aku tak bisa selalu berada disampingnya, aku juga perlu bekerja.

Jadi rindu Kibummie. Padahal baru tidak ketemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Melamun, eoh?" ujar umma tiba-tiba.

Membuat kaget saja.

"Aniyo" sangkalku.

"Jangan membohongi umma. Kaja, ikut umma. Umma punya kejutan untukmu" ujar umma seraya menarik tanganku seenaknya.

Hhh~ umma ini selalu melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya sesuka hati. Pasrah saja yang bisa kulakukan agar tak mendapat omelan istri appaku yang kalem ini.

Ditariknya tanganku menjauhi keramaian yang tercipta di tempat tadi. Sebenarnya umma menarikku kemana?

"Umma, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudah, diam saja. Jangan berisik!" jawab umma yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Umma menarikku kearah bangku yang ditempati dua yeoja yang membalikkan badannya.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal postur tubuh yeoja yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku bersama yeoja lainnya itu.

"KIM JUNSU!" pekik umma keras.

Salah satu dari yeoja itupun menoleh. Siapa ahjumma ini? Aku tak pernah melihatnya datang ke rumah. Semua teman umma yang datang ke rumah, sudah kuhafal benar bagaimana wajahnya. Dan ahjumma ini, sepertinya tidak pernah.

"CHOI JAEJOONG UNNIE!" pekik ahjumma itu.

Aigoo, ternyata ada juga yang seperti ummaku ini, selain nyonya Cho tentu saja.

Segera saja umma melepaskan tautan tangan kami, dan berlari kearah 'Kim Junsu' itu.

Selalu saja begini, tak pernah mengingatku kalau sudah bertemu temannya. Kalau tahu begini, kenapa selalu mengajakku kalau akhirnya mengabaikanku juga.

Mereka berpelukan, seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Tapi, kurasa itu benar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati tiga yeoja itu. Dan mataku melotot hebat ketika melihat siapa yeoja yang postur tubuhnya kukenal itu. Dia KIM KIBUM, Bummieku.

Bummiepun terlihat sama terkejutnya sepertiku, matanya yang indah itu juga terlihat membesar.

Tapi, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, dia terlihat begitu cantik. Sepatu tanpa hak yang begitu pas terpasang di kaki jenjangnya, gaun selutut berwarna cream yang melekat sempurna di tubuh langsingnya, polesan make up tipis yang terlihat natural, serta rambut yang digerai indah.

Kini, tatapan melototku berubah tujuan, dari yang tadinya terkejut, kini berubah menjadi tatapan kagum. Bahkan, tanpa kusadari 'smirk'ku muncul.

Plak!

"Jangan memandanginya begitu, tidak sopan bodoh!" maki umma setelah menempeleng kepalaku.

Sakit sekali. Akupun mengusap kepalaku. Tenaga umma memang tak pernah main-main, pantas saja appa tunduk pada umma.

Kibummie segera menyadarkan keterkejutan, kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk, memberi salam pada umma.

Ummapun tersenyum. Wait, tersenyum?! Pada Kibummie?! Bagaimana bisa?! Selama ini, hanya kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari bibir umma untuk Bummie, tapi sekarang SENYUMAN?!

"Duduk!" perintah umma setelah menarikku ke bangku yang bersebrangan dengan bamgku yang Kibummie duduki.

Jadi begini, ada dua bangku panjang yang saling berhadapan, namun terpisah oleh sebuah meja kayu besar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu di Amerika?" ujar umma membuka suara.

Akupun masih memandang Kibummie dengan sedikit 'nafsu'.

"Tak begitu baik pada awalnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kemampuan berbahasa asingku. Tapi, dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan, semua hal sudah tak menjadi masalah, unnie" cerita ahjumma itu.

"Kau sih, sombong sekali berkelana hingga Amerika" ejek ummaku.

"Salahkan saja jidat lebar itu!" sungut ahjumma 'Junsu' itu.

"Oh ya, ini anakku, Siwonnie" ujar umma yang akhirnya memperkenalkanku.

"Aku tahu unnie. Unnie sudah tahu yeoja disebelahku ini kan?" ujar Junsu ahjumma.

"Tentu saja. Dia sering datang ke rumah" jawab umma santai.

"Lalu, dia bagaimana?" tanya Junsu ahjumma.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka perbincangkan sih?! Ah, menatap Kibummie yang hanya diam saja itu kurasa lebih penting dilakukan.

-

Siwon pov End~

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Kyuhyun pov~

"Apa maksudmu?!" bisikku pada yeoja yang ada disampingku ini.

Aish, seenaknya saja gadis ini. Kucoba untuk melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di lenganku.

"Biarkan seperti ini" bisik Qian balik.

Kalau aku banyak bergerak, nanti Sangyoon terganggu. Kubiarkan saja yeoja ini.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya. Namaku Qian, Song Qian. Aku kekasihnya Kyuhyunnie" ujar Qian seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin yang hanya diam saja.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" ujar Sungmin seraya menyambut uluran tangan Qian.

Senyum merekah diwajah cantiknya. Aigoo, benar-benar manis!

"Nama yang manis" gumam Qian.

Sungmin hanya mengulum senyumnya saja menanggapi gumaman dari Qian.

"Kyunnie ada hubungan apa dengan Sungminnie?" tanya Qian dengan nada dibuat sedih dan apa katanya? Sungminnie? Sok akrab sekali.

"Dh, aniyo. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa" jawab Sungmin sungkan.

Hhh~  
Kenapa hatiku sakit ketika Sungmin yang mengatakannya. Seharusnya tidak begini. Kata 'tidak' seharusnya diganti dengan 'belum'. Kita pasti akan memiliki hubungan, Sungmin!

Ah, apa ini? Kenapa rasanya dadaku dingin begini?  
Langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku pada makhluk kecil yang kugendong. Dan benar saja, dia yang membasahi dadaku, ah lebih tepatnya dia mengeluarkan air liurnya, dan bagaimana bisa sampai merembes begini?! Aish, sabar Cho Kyuhyun! Sebagai calon appa yang baik, kau harus bisa menjadi ayah yang pengertian!

Sangyoon menatapku balik, kemudian melayangkan senyuman padaku.

Tak kudengarkan obrolan Qian dan Sungmin. Yang menjadi pusat perhatianku kini adalah calon anakku ini.

Kurogoh sapu tangan yang berada di saku celanaku. Kemudian mengelap air liur yang berada disekitar bibir Sangyoon.

"Tatatatatataaaa!" ujar Sangyoon menepuk-nepuk tanganku yang tengah memegang sapu tangan.

Kuberikan saja sapu tangan bekas air liurnya itu. Dan dengan tragisnya, Sangyoon melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku, mengelap daerah sekitar bibirku menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Yaiks!

Sabar Cho! Sabar!

"Aigoo, akrab sekali!" celetuk Qian yang kupastikan mengandung unsur mengejek.

"Benar juga, Qiannie" sahut Sungmin.

Wait, sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begini? Sungminnie-Qiannie, aigoo benar-benar seperti teman yang sudah lama berkenalan saja.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun-ssi menyukai anak-anak ya" ujar Sungmin memujiku.

Hei, kenapa memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi', sedangkan dengan Qian tidak. Yah, memang Qian kurasa seumuran dengan Sungmin, lebih tua dariku.

"Kata siapa? Itu tak benar" sangkal Qian.

Apa sebenarnya yang gadis ini inginkan?! Berusaha membantuku atau malah menjatuhkanku?!

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Tatapannya kini beralih padaku dan Sangyoon yang terlihat akrab.

"Betul. Dia ini lebih mencintai game-nya ketimbang apapun, kekanakan sekali bukan?" jawab Qian santai.

Hhh~ menyangkalpun tak ada gunanya, karena itu memang benar. Diam adalah emas. Hehehe~

Sungminpun tersenyum kearahku, yang kubalas dengan senyum kikuk. Aish, manis sekali, rasanya dadaku bergemuruh cepat. Hingga bayi yang meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku ikut terkejut.

"Hiks... Hiks... Mamamama" Sangyoonpun mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku, kemudian menoleh kearah ibunya, menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sungminpun semakin melebarkan senyumnya, namun kali ini kearah Sangyoon.

Dengan senang hati, diraihnya tubuh kecil bayinya, memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Hiks... Hiks..." lirih Sangyoon pelan.

"Ah, sepertinya dia rewel. Kami permisi dulu" pamit Sungmin, kemudian melangkah menjauhiku dan Qian.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan menunjukkan raut wajah kesal kearah Qian.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tak berdosanya.

Segera saja, kucubit pipinya dengan 'sepenuh hati'ku.

"Ya! Aku ini sepupumu! Dan yang terpenting, aku ini lebih tua darimu! Berani-benaninya mencubit pipi mulusku!" ujarnya tak terima seraya melepaskan tanganku yang masih mencubit pipinya.

"Bukannya kau ini kekasihku ya?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

Kulihat Qian yang merubah raut wajahnya, kini dia cengengesan, pura-pura menjadi innocent.

"Itukan tadi" jawabnya masih cengengesan.

"Sekali-kali, panggil lah aku nuna Kyunnie baby!" lanjutnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Nuna? Tak mau!" ujarku seraya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Kyunnie! Tunggu aku!" teriak Qian yang masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

-

Kyuhyun pov End~

-

flashback~

"Umma, appa, apa maksudnya ini?!" sungutku kesal seraya melemparkan sebuah koran keatas meja yang ada dihadapan umma dan appa.

Umma dan appa pun terlihat heran atau lebih tepatnya bingung dengan ulahku.

Merekapun menatap koran yang kulempar kemudian appa mengambilnya. Aku hanya melipat tanganku kehadapanku dan duduk di salah satu sofa dengan merengut.

Setelah membaca beberapa saat, appapun tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan kembali koran itu. Umma terlihat bingung, kemudian mengambil koran itu.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya appa enteng.

"Tentu saja itu salah besar, appa" ujarku dengan kesal.

Ummapun meletakkan koran itu seraya mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku.

"Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" ujarnya sambil membelai lembut kepalaku.

"Seharusnya appa dan umma memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Tidak seenaknya saja menyebar berita seperti ini!" ujarku masih dengan nada yang sama.

Ummapun tersenyum saja, tangannya masih nyaman mengelus kepalaku.

"Memangnya kau tidak setuju?" tanya appa kini juga beralih duduk disampingku. Jadi, posisinya sekarang, aku berada ditengah mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak setuju" jawabku tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya umma dengan nada lembutnya.

Akupun memutar otakku, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan umma.

"Tak bisa menjawab, kan?" ejek appa karena aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Aish, terserah umma dan appa saja! Percuma saja kalau aku menolak!" kesalku seraya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar, kemudian mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empukku.

Bagaimana mereka bisa seenaknya begini?! Memangnya aku apa?! Boneka?!

Kuambil ponselku yang kuletakkan diatas nakas, kemudian mencari sebuah nama yang sudah kukenal baik.

"Yobboseo, oppa!" panggilku setelah telpon tersambung.

"Ah, ne. Waeyo?" tanya Siwon oppa.

Aish, bagaimana bisa dia setenang ini?! Sedangkan aku?! Apa dia tidak tahu kabar yang beredar?!

"Oppa sudah membaca koran pagi ini?" tanyaku balik.

Aku tahu benar bagaimana kebiasaan pagi Siwon oppa, membaca koran pagi ditemani dengan secangkir kopi. Benar-benar menandakan seperti orang kaya saja. Ckckck.

"Sudah. Lalu?" ujarnya masih dengan nada tenang.

Eum, bagaimana memulainya?

Akupun terdiam cukup lama.

"Tentang perjodohan itu?" tanya Siwon oppa karena tak ada balasan dariku.

Akupun mengangguk pelan.

Aish. tak ada gunanya juga aku menggangguk, toh dia tak bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"Ne" cicitku pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Siwon oppa sudah tahu, lalu kenapa bisa setenang itu? Berbeda sekali denganku.

"Oppa... Eum, oppa... " aku bingung harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

"Iya?" tanyanya diseberang sana.

"Oppa menyetujuinya?" tanyaku balik.

"Hh... menurutmu?"

flashback off~

-

-

-KYUMIN-

-

-

-

"Sangyoonnie main sama nuna dan hyung ya, umma kerja dulu" ujarku seraya mengecup pelan pipi gembul putraku ini.

Akupun menegakkan tubuhku yang tadinya berjongkok, kemudian hendak berjalan kearah dapur, berpamitan pada umma.

"Mamamamama!" teriak Sangyoon.

Kulirik sekilas pergelangan kakiku yang dipeluk oleh bayi namjaku ini.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tidak biasanya merajuk seperti ini.

Akupun berjongkok kembali, menatap kedua bola matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata itu.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu.

"Yun mamamama" jawabnya yang tentu saja tak kumengerti.

Akupun mengerutkan keningku, bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Yunmamamama" ujarnya terlihat ngotot.

Dengan perlahan kulepaskan kedua tangan kecilnya yang melingkar dikakiku.

Sangyoon dengan cepat pula kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kakiku.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya umma yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami.

Akupun menunjuk Sangyoon sebagai jawaban.

Umma langsung mengerti dan segera berjongkok disamping Sangyoon.

"Yoonnie, main sama halmonie saja" bujuk umma yang sepertinya tak membuahkan hasil.

Terlihat kini bayi kecil itu menenggelampkan kepalanya dikakiku.

"Ajak saja ke kantor" usul umma.

Terang saja kubulatkan kedua bola mataku lebar. Membawa Sangyoon ke kantor? Bisa-bisa dia hilang lagi.

"Tapi umma, bagaimana kalau Yoonnie hilang?" sanggahku dengan nada khawatir.

Ummapun menghela nafasnya, "Memang kenapa kalau hilang? Nanti juga kembali sendiri" ujar umma dengan nada menggoda.

Akupun mengerucutkan bibirku, pertanda kesal. "Umma sama saja dengan Jungmo" sungutku.

"Memang benar kan? Nanti juga Yoonnie kembali lagi. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui sesuatu saja, hanya itu" ujar umma santai.

Karena tak mau membuat bayiku sedih, akupun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke kantor.

Kupersiapkan dahulu perlengkapan yang harus dibawa dan meletakkannya di tas bayi milik Sangyoon. Sedikit repot, karena aku harus melakukannya dengan menggendong Yoonnie.

Setelah semuanya siap, akupun beranjak menuju mobilku setelah berpamitan dengan umma.

"Cha, Yoonnie duduk disini, ne?" ujarku seraya mendudukkan bayiku di tempat duduk khusus bayi yang kuletakkan disampingku.

Dengan patuh, Sangyoonpun melepaskan rangkulannya padaku.

Kuberikan mainan di tangannya agar dia tak merasa bosan.

Kamipun berangkat dengan kecepatan sedang.

-

-

"Uwaa! Yoonnie sama nuna, ne?" ujar seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampiriku ketika dia masuk ke ruanganku.

Aku kini tengah berdiri menimang-nimang bayi kecilku yang tak mau kuturunkan ini.

Yeoja itu terlihat begitu antusias. Kedua bola matanya berbinar menatap bayi yang kugendong. Bahkan kedua lengannya sudah terulur kearah Sangyoon.

Namun, sayangnya Sangyoon terlihat asyik sendiri dengan mainan yang ada di tangannya. Kasihan sekali kau, Lee Taemin.

"Yoonnie-ya, lihat nuna" seru Taemin seraya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya pelan dihadapan Sangyoon.

"Sebut dirimu immo atau ahjumma, Tae" ujarku membenarkan ucapan 'nuna' yang dikatakannya.

Taeminpun mendongak, menatapku malas, "Aku ini masih muda, unnie. Tak pantas jika disebut immo atau ahjumma" ujarnya percaya diri.

"Ah, terserahmu saja. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan sekertarismu, sajangnim. Wajar kalau aku kemari" ujarnya dengan sebutan formal padaku.

Ya, yeoja dihadapanku ini memang sekertarisku. Namanya Lee Taemin. Dia tidak seumuran denganku, yah lebih muda dua atau tiga tahunan lah dariku.

"Sebentar lagi ada rapat antar perusahaan. Unnie juga harus datang. Untuk itu aku kemari mengingatkan unnie, semua berkasnya sudah kusiapkan" lanjutnya.

Aish, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan jadwal rapat penting pagi ini?! Apalagi aku sedikit terlambat datang, karena menyiapkan perlengkapan Sangyoon.

Tapi, kalau aku rapat, bagaimana dengan Yoonnie?

"Eum, Tae. Bisa kau antarkan Yoonnie ke ruangan Jungmo?" ujarku.

Yah, tak apa kan kalau aku sedikit membuatnya repot?

"Tentu" balasnya girang.

"Yoonnie-ya, main dengan samchon dulu, ne?" ujarku seraya memberikan Sangyoon ke Taemin.

Bayi kecil itu terlihat tidak terima karena aku memberikannya pada Taemin. Tangan yang semula memegang mainan, kini melambai-lambai kearahku. Mainan tadi sudah dibuangnya ke lantai.

"Mamama" ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Kupungut mainannya, kemudian meletakkannya di tas bayi yang kubawa tadi.

Kuberikan tas Sangyoon pada Taemin. "Cepatlah kemari lagi" ujarku sebelum Taemin beranjak pergi.

Hhh~ Segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah meja kerjaku, meneliti apa-apa yang harus kubawa. Tentu saja aku yakin kalau Taemin yang menyiapkannya pagi-pagi sekali. Anak itu memang pekerja keras sekali.

-

-

"Hhh... Akhirnya selesai juga" ujarku pada diri sendiri. Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi yang kududuki ini.

Terang saja aku lega begini, dari dua jam yang lalu, aku harus duduk diam di kursi ini dan mendengarkan banyak hal yang kurasa begitu membosankan, serta sesekali berkomentar sedikit.

"Eoh, Sungmin-ssi?" ujar seseorang yang tadi juga ikut rapat, menghampiriku.

Akupun sontak berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku, sekedar memberikan salam padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" ujarku pada namja dihadapanku.

Aku tak menyangka kalau dia bekerja di perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami.

Kamipun bertukar senyum, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya yang kubalas dengan senang hati.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu" ujarnya.

"Ne" balasku sekenanya.

Akupun melepaskan jabatan tangan kami. Kamipun terdiam.

"Ehem..." deheman Taemin berhasil membuat kami tersentak

"Ada apa Tae?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jungmo oppa mengirimiku pesan" jawab Taemin.

"Apa isinya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sedangkan aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun-ssi sekarang.

"Yoonnie hilang" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"MWO?!" teriakku dan Kyuhyun-ssi, reflek.

Akupun menatapnya, dan dia juga balik menatapku.

"Kaja, kita cari bersama" ujar Kyuhyun-ssi seraya menarik paksa tanganku.

Karena pikiranku juga tengah kacau sekarang, akupun hanya diam saja, membiarkan tanganku berada di genggamannya, kemudian mengikuti langkahnya, meninggalkan Taemin yang kuyakin benar-benar bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya!


	8. Chapter 8

THAT BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 8

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, sibum, dll

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

"Bagaimana ini?" lirihku pelan, benar-benar pelan.

Walaupun bukan kali pertama, namun entah mengapa kepanikanku tak pernah pupus, selalu saja muncul. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini seorang ibu yang diberikan Tuhan tanggung jawab merawat bayi kecil yang dititipkanNYA padaku.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Kyuhyun-ssi menenangku.

Dia memelukku dengan hangat. Rasanya nyaman, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kata-katanya benar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya pada orang yang baru saja kukenal, benar-benar aneh bukan?

"Kaja, kita cari dulu" ujarnya melepas pelukannya.

Hhh, kenapa aku jadi merasa tak yakin lagi begini? Apa maksudnya?

Lelaki itu menggapai telapak tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Rasanya hangat.

Kemudian aku mengikuti langkah kakinya yang terkesan tak terlalu cepat ataupun lambat.

"Apa kita perlu mencarinya di kamar mandi?" tanyanya saat kami menjumpai kamar mandi.

Akupun mengangguk. Otakku rasanya sudah terhipnotis untuk melakukakan apapun. Kenapa denganku?!

"Eum, apa tidak sebaiknya Kyuhyun-ssi saja yang masuk?" tanyaku saat kami akan memasuki kamar mandi pria.

"Ah, benar juga" ujarnya.

"Kau yang kesana" lanjutnya menunjuk kamar mandi wanita.

Kuanggukkan kembali kepalaku, menyetujui ucapannya.

Dilepaskannya tautan tangan kami, membuatku tak nyaman kembali. Sepertinya setiap sentuhannya sudah melekat nyaman dalam diriku, huh!

"Tidak ada" ujar kami bersamaan setelah mengecek kamar mandi.

"Kita cari di tempat lain" ujar Kyuhyun-ssi seraya kembali menggenggam telapak tanganku.

...

Sungmin pov End~ -

-

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Bummie?" tanya Siwon yang seperti biasa masuk ke apartemen gadis itu tanpa permisi.

Kibum kini tengah duduk melamun di kursi meja makan. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk makanan ringan yang berada di mangkuk di hadapannya.

"Eum?" tanya Kibum balik.

Siwonpun mencubit gemas pipi tembam kekasihnya, merasa gemas akan wajah polos yang disuguhkan dihadapannya.

"Kibummieku melamun. Ada apa?" ujar Siwon tanpa melepas cubitannya.

Kibum melepas tangan kekar Siwon yang berada di pipinya, kemudian memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Tentang kemarin..." ujar Kibum menggantung.

Siwon mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kibum sekarang. Namja tampan itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat Kibum.

Dielusnya pipi tembam nan putih milik sang kekasih. Lembut dan hangat.

"Aku... aku..." ujar Kibum tergagap.

Kibum memandang wajah tenang Siwon yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan sekarang, heum?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut.

Kibum menyentuh tangan besar Siwon, mengecupinya dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya belum bisa mempercayainya, hanya itu saja" jawab Kibum.

Kini telapak tangan lembut Kibum memainkan tangan besar Siwon.

Siwonpun hanya tersenyum samar, kemudian menggenggam tangan lembut Kibum, membuat yeoja cantik itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kibumpun mengernyit heran akan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" tanya balik Kibum.

Siwonpun terkekeh pelan, kekasihnya ini benar-benar polos ternyata.

"Umma menitipkan salam untukmu" ujar Siwon.

Kibumpun menarik bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyuman. Jika disuruh untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, rasanya membuat Kibum hanya bisa melamun, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman aneh.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Sebenarnya tidak" jawab Siwon.

Siwonpun melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian beralih untuk mengambil sebuah tas kertas yang berada dibawah kursi.

Kibum heran, bagaimana dia tidak tahu menahu mengenai datangnya tas itu? Apa dia sudah seperti orang bodoh? Katakan saja iya.

"Ini" ujar Siwon seraya meletakkan tas itu diatas kedua paha Kibum.

"Titipan dari umma" lanjutnya singkat.

Kibumpun hanya membulatkan bibirnya saja. Lalu, tatapannya beralih pada tas kertas yang berada dipangkuannya.

Jemari lentik Kibum dengan perlahan membuka tas itu. Penasaran tentu saja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kibum bingung.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah mini dress dari tas tersebut.

Gaun berwarna dasar cokelat itu sederhana, namun terkesan mahal. Gaun selutut itu berlengan pendek, dan terdapat kerutan kecil dibawah bagian dada. Tak lupa renda bermotif bunga kecil yang menghiasi bagian bawah gaun itu. Juga di bagian belakang, terdapat sebuah pita sederhana yang berfungsi sebagai asesoris saja.

"Indah.." gumam Kibum lirih tanpa sadar.

"Ne, tentu saja. Umma sendiri yang memilihkannya. Katanya, gaun yang kau kenakan semalam benar-benar kuno" ujar Siwon seraya mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi.

Kibumpun menatap Siwon dengan raut wajah ingin tertawa.

"Itu umma yang memberikannya padaku" ujar Kibum.

"Ternyata benar, kata umma, ummamu memiliki selera fashion yang buruk" ujar Siwon.

Kibumpun hanya terkekeh saja. Menyangkalpun tak ada gunanya. Kibum akui, apa yang dikatakan ibu Siwon seratus persen akurat. Kim Junsu, ibunya, memang tak pandai memilih dan mencocokkan pakaian dengan tepat. Kalau semalam Kibum terlihat cantik, salahkan saja pada wajah dan tubuhnya yang memang cocok-cocok saja jika dipakaikan apapun itu.

Kibum kembali memandangi gaun yang masih dipegangnya.

Kemudian, gaun itu diletakkannya di meja, setelah menyingkirkan makanan ringannya entah kemana.

Tangan lembutnya kembali dimasukkan kedalam tas kertas yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Sepatu?" ujarnya bingung seraya menunjukkan sepatu berwarna cream kepada kekasihnya.

Siwonpun ikut memandang kearah sepatu berheels pendek itu, tak terlalu tinggi, sekitar empat sampai enam sentimeter.

Kibum meletakkan sepatu itu ke lantai, kemudian mencobanya.

"Woah! Ini pas di kakiku! Bagaimana kau tahu ukuran sepatuku?" ujar Kibum kagum.

Ya, walaupun Kibum memang kekasih Siwon. Namun, Siwon tak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak penting seperti ukuran sepatu, dan lainnya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, ini bukan dariku. Jadi aku tak ambil andil sama sekali" ujar Siwon santai.

Kibumpun semakin menampakkan raut wajah kagumnya. Yang benar saja, kakinya yang terkesan kecil ini terlihat begitu nyaman menggunakan sepatu cream itu.

"Sebenarnya umma sempat bertanya, tapi aku jawab saja kalau aku tak tahu" ujar Siwon jujur.

Kibum memukul pelan lengan kekar kekasihnya, "Dasar, tidak perhatian" sungut Kibum kesal.

Siwonpun meringis pelan, menampakkan raut wajah kesakitan yang memang hanya pura-pura saja.

"Kalau aku ingin membelikanmu sepatu, kau hanya perlu ikut bukan? Jadi untuk apa aku perlu tahu ukuran sepatumu" ujar Siwon enteng.

Kibumpun mengerucutkan bibirnya saja, tak mau membalas lebih ucapan kekasih tampannya.

Kembali, tangannya mengeluarkan isi dari tas kertas itu. Namun, sepatu cream itu tak lepas dari kakinya.

"Eh? Bando? Gelang? Cincin? Anting-anting? Kalung?" heran Kibum setelah membuka sebuah kotak yang sebelumnya ada di tas.

"Eh?" Siwonpun ikut kaget melihat sebuah cincin yang ada di kotak itu.

Kibum menatap Siwon bingung. Seharusnya lelaki itu sudah tahu apa yang ada didalam tas kertas itu, kenapa jadi ikut terkejut?

Siwon mengambil cincin polos namun antik itu, karena motifnya mungkin.

"Ini kan cincin umma" ujar Siwon lirih.

Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon memeluk erat tubuh ramping Kibum, benar-benar erat.

"Eung~ Se... saakk..." ujar Kibum.

Siwon melepas pelukannya, kemudian merampas tas kertas yang ada dipangkuan kibum. Mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin diketahuinya.

Sebuah kertas!

/Umma merestuimu. Puas, kau?!/

Hanya satu kalimat, membuat dada Siwon bergemuruh cepat. Ini kertas untuknya, bukan Kibum.

Ada satu kertas lagi, dan dapat Siwon yakini ini untuk Kibum.

"Ini" diserahkannya kertas yang dilipat itu pada Kibum.

"Gunakan untuk acara pertunangan kalian minggu depan" ujar Kibum membaca isi dari kertas itu.

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca, dibacanya tulisan hangul itu berulang-ulang. Sempat tidak mempercayai apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Ini nyata?" tanya Kibum linglung.

Otak cerdasnya kini serasa mati total, tak mau diajak untuk bekerja sama sekali. Sedangkan mata indahnya sudah siap kapan saja meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya.

Tanpa sadar, Kibum menepuk kasar pipi tembamnya. Sekedar untuk membuktikan kalau ini NYATA.

Isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir merahnya. Dan dengan sigap, Siwon memeluk tubuh ramping yeoja yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu.

'Gomawo, umma'

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

"Ah.. ah.. ah.."

Terdengar suara imut keluar dari sesosok bayi mungil yang berusaha menaiki sebuah tangga.

Bayi kecil itu terlihat mengembangkan senyum lucunya ketika melihat sebuah pintu terbuka. Memang tak terlalu jauh, namun sedikit susah untuknya yang hanya bisa merangkak saja sejauh ini.

Selama lima menit lamanya, akhirnya bayi itu berhasil mencapai pintu yang terbuka.

Karena merasa kelelahan, bayi itu bersandar di balik pintu untuk sesaat, kemudian kembali merangkak.

Dari mata bulat kecilnya, bayi itu melihat ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah gantungan yang lumayan besar, tergantung di handphone seorang pegawai.

Gantungan itu berbentuk sebuah animasi kelinci putih yang terlihat benar-benar lucu.

Diikutinya kemana arah karyawan wanita itu. Pasalnya, ponsel itu berada di saku celananya, dan gantungannya berada di luar.

"Hah..Hah..Hah..."

Perjalanan bayi mungil itu kembali dimulai. Dengan semangatnya, bayi itu mengikuti sang kelinci putih, tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, hanya melihat sang kelinci incarannya.

Tak tahu saja bayi itu, kalau ada dua orang yang terlihat kalang kabut mencarinya.

"Tae, katakan pada seluruh karyawan untuk memberitahuku kalau melihat Sangyoon" ujar Sungmin pada ponselnya.

Kyuhyun, hanya menatap sekelilingnya saja. Mana tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja Sangyoon terjungkal dan masuk ke dalam pot besar yang dari tadi ditemuinya.

Hhh~ tapi mustahil juga. Jangankan terjungkal, menjangkaunya saja mungkin Sangyoon tak sanggup. Pemikiran orang yang tengah panik memang pendek.

"Apa kata Taemin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala saja, kemudian kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengajaknya kemari tadi" gumam Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum saja. Genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin semakin dieratkannya.

"Tak perlu menyesal begitu. Tak ada gunanya juga" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kita ke lantai tempat Sangyoon tadi?" lanjut Kyuhyun memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Lantai Jungmo berada dua lantai dari sini" ujar Sungmin.

Mendengar nama namja lain disebut, Kyuhyunpun mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tak suka.

"Apa aku belum memberitahumu kalau tadi aku menitipkan Sangyoon di ruangan Jungmo saat kita rapat tadi?" tanya Sungmin melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah.

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan gelengan kepalanya saja.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang memang menggandengnya.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana Sangyoon bisa tahu cara menggunakan lift?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat mereka sudah berada dalam lift.

Dan memang dugaan Kyuhyun benar, Sangyoon menggunakan tangga darurat yang justru lebih menguras tenaganya yang tak seberapa itu.

...

-

-KYUMIN-

-

-  
...

Siangpun telah tiba, namun bayi kecil itu belum juga ditemukan keberadaannya, ajaib bukan?

"Mamamama... hiks...hiks... mamama!" isakan kecil mulai terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang Office Boy.

Ternyata bayi kecil nan menggemaskan itu berada dibawah meja yang tertutup sempurna dengan sebuah kain sebagai 'taplak'nya.

Sebenarnya bayi itu ingin keluar dari ruangan itu, dan kembali ke tempat Jungmo, namun dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka pintu. Dan menurutnya, tempatnya sekarang sudahlah aman.

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Ini pengalaman pertamanya berkelana dalam jangka waktu selama ini, dan dalam tempat seluas(pikirnya) ini.

Apalagi sekarang waktunya makan siangnya dilanjutkan dengan tidur siangnya.

"HUEEEEE!MAMAMA!" pecah sudah tangis bayi itu.

Dia kini tengah duduk dalam kegelapan. Parahnya, ini waktunya makan siang, sang Office boy tentu saja juga tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin kantor.

"HUEEEE!" tangis itu tidak berhenti begitu saja. Malah semakin kencang saja.

Cklek~

"Huh, untung saja masih ada" gumam seorang OB yang baru saja masuk.

"HUEEEE!"

OB itu mengambil ponselnya diatas meja, "Bayi?" gumamnya antara yakin atau tidak.

Pandangan namja itu beralih kearah bawah, tepatnya pada sebuah telapak tangan kecil yang menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

Matanya membulat lebar, pikirannya sudah parno saja.

"HUEEE!"

Sejenak, OB itu merasa tenang karena kepala sang bayi juga muncul. Itu berarti bayi itu nyata.

Digendongnya bayi kecil yang masih menangis heboh itu.

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja dia belum mengenal sang bayi, dia ini pegawai baru.

Bayi mungil itu hanya menjawabnya dengan tangisan serta tarikan pada pakaian yang dikenakan sang OB.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita keluar dan mencari orang tuamu" ujar namja itu karena merasa jika pertanyaannya sia-sia saja.

"Mamamama! HUEEE!"

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kita cari ummamu" ujar sang namja berusaha mendiamkan tangisan bayi itu.

Merekapun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sang bayi yang tak mau diam, menuju ke resepsionis.

"Tenanglah sebentar" ujar sang namja yang mulai jengah mendengar tangisan bayi itu.

"Permisi, boleh saya..."

Belum sempat sang namja melanjutkan perkataannya, sang resepsionis sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" ujar sang resepsionis cepat. Namun, terdapat raut kelegaan yang teramat ditunjukkan di wajah cantiknya.

Resepsionis itu langsung saja mengambil telpon yang berada disana, menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne, tuan muda Choi berada di tempat resepsionis" ujarnya pada orang diseberang telepon.

"Ne, saya pastikan" ujarnya lagi.

Setelah menutup telpon tersebut sang yeoja mengambil alih tubuh kecil sang tuan muda.

"Anak anda?" tanya sang OB ingin tahu.

"Kau tak mengenal tuan muda? Tuan muda ini putera Presdir Lee" jawabnya menggebu-gebu.

Sang OBpun menatap tak percaya pada bayi kecil yang masih menangis itu.

"Jin...ja?" ujar sang namja gagap.

"HUEEEE! MAMAMAMA!" bayi kecil itu terus menangis, bahkan sekarang tangan mungilnya menarik-narik rambut sang resepsionis yang tergerai itu.

"Sebentar lagi presdir datang" ujar sang resepsionis seraya melepaskan tangan mungil itu dengan lembut.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok yang tengah dinanti sang bayi.

"YOONNIE!" ujar Sungmin sambil berlari mendekati sosok mungil anaknya.

Dengan cepat, bayi kecil itu sudah berada di pelukan hangat sang ibu.

Sedangkan Sangyoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"Yoonnie darimana saja, eoh?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengecupi pipi gembul bayinya.

"Hehehe" tangisan yang tadi terdengar membisingkan itu, kini berganti dengan tawa senang tanpa menyisakan isakan sedikitpun.

Kini Sungmin mengecupi seluruh wajah bulat anaknya dengan gemas. "Gomawo" ujarnya pada resepsionis yang berada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun, namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Melihat raut wajah bahagia dari ibu dan anak itu, membuatnya ikut melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

flashback~

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu!" ujar seorang wanita pada namja berstatus suaminya itu.

Sang suami hanya menatap sendu pada istrinya yang terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan" ujarnya lirih.

Sang istripun langsung saja berlutut, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, kini mengalir begitu saja.

"Kumohon, hentikan! hentikan!" ujarnya dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk lutut sang suami.

"Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu" lanjutnya.

"Umma! Shin Hae mau makan!" teriak seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba.

Sang namja kecilpun kaget melihat air mata sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai 'umma' itu. Apalagi posisi sang 'umma' yang terlihat tak biasa itu.

"Panggil Ai Mee nuna dulu, suruh nuna memasakkannya untukmu" ujar sang namja menjawab ucapan anak kecil itu.

Sang namja tahu kalau istrinya pastilah tak sanggup menjawab ucapan anak kecil itu.

"Tapi Ai Mee nuna belum pulang sekolah" ujar namja kecil itu, terkesan merengek memang.

Perut kecilnya sudah ingin diisi rupanya.

"Biar appa saja yang memasakkannya" ujar namja dewasa itu.

Dilepasnya perlahan rangkulan istrinya di kakinya.

"Anak itu sudah lapar" ujarnya lirih tepat ditelinga istrinya.

Namja itu kemudian pergi dengan menggandeng tangan mungil anak kecil tadi.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja melarikan diri seperti ini dariku, Kangin-ah?" ujar sang wanita lirih.

Flashback End~ ...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

TBC?/END?

Annyeong, Chingudeul~

Mian updatenya lama, pendek, ngebosenin...

Yang cast anak-anak panti itu cuma nama ngarang aja, dan buat tambahan aja...

Oh ya, Lia mau ngucapin

Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin "Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin"  
Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H

Makasih sama yang udah RnR. Dan jangan lupa RnRnya~ 


End file.
